Warlock
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Di sebuah padang, jauh di balik benar dan salah. Kutemui kau di sana [Rumi] / AU / for #TakaShinEvent


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Warlock © takanashi misaki

.

For #TakaShinEvent

 **Warning** : This is a cheesy fic with too many hints of drama and too many OOC-ness here and there. You've been warned :D

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **BGM** : Eine Kleine – english cover by rachie, Strong – London Grammar, Oto no Naru Hou e (accoustic ver) – Goose House, ninelie (eng. ver) – Sawano Hiroyuki ft. Eliana, Amnesia – 5 Seconds of Summer, Life is Only Full of Goodbyes – utaite cover by Aho no Sakata

Disarankan sih baca sambil dengerin lagu-lagu itu :D /promosi

.

.

* * *

 **I. Father(s)**

.

When I fell down and couldn't stand up by my own, please give me a glimmer of courage

— _Aimer, Rokutosei no Yoru_

* * *

Sakata Gintoki tidak menyukai pemakaman.

 _Memangnya siapa yang bisa akrab menggandeng tawa sembari menyaksikan tubuh orang lain dijejalkan dalam peti seukuran pas badan?_

Setiap pemakaman selalu dihiasi dengan dentang nyaring bel gereja dan dengung rendah dari antrian mengular para pelayat, membawa setangkai bunga dan sekelumit doa yang terburu-buru dihafalkan setengah jam sebelum memasuki ruang berkabung. Gintoki tidak pernah terbiasa dengan deretan monokrom yang bergerombol mengerumuni jasad.

—Sebagian karena sudut matanya masih mampu menangkap potret siluet bocah yang dikepung pemandangan tumpukan mayat, acuh dengan bau busuk yang menguar, asyik mengunyah segenggam tumbuhan berjamur, ditemani satu pleton burung hitam-hitam yang ribut saling berkoak.

Dan sebagian lagi karena kini, yang terpantul di kedua bola matanya adalah sepasang kakak-beradik yang duduk di barisan paling depan, masing-masing menggenggam setangkai bunga pucat berwarna pudar. Yang terlihat lebih muda terus-menerus terisak dengan air mata membasahi seluruh wajahnya, sedang yang lebih tua tampak berusaha tampil lebih tegar; meskipun matanya terlihat sembab, tangan kanannya terus membelai punggung adiknya lembut. Dibalik seragam hitam-hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, kedua bocah itu hanyalah sepasang bayi burung yang mengatup-ngatupkan paruhnya dengan ribut, berkoak pilu menagih kepulangan orangtua mereka.

Dan Gintoki juga tidak tahan menghadapi tangisan bocah; maling cilik yang ngotot bertemu dengan 'ibu'nya yang merupakan kembang prostitusi, gadis cilik tukang makan yang entah bagaimana sudah paham caranya menendang rahang orang di usianya yang masih akan tersesat bila berjalan keluar pagar seorang diri, hingga bayangan _sahabat_ lamanya, berdua, terlalu awal untuk kehilangan makna betapa menyenangkannya bisa bergelung dalam selimut yang sama dengan keluarga mereka. Yang satu terceraikan waktu, yang satu terdepak dari silsilah keluarga.

Gintoki menghela napas.

Bunga yang digenggamnya telah berpindah tempat; antrian merangsek maju dengan mundurnya dirinya, dan lelaki tanggung itu memilih duduk di seberang kedua bocah itu. Ah—Zura (BUKAN ZURA TAPI KATSURA!) sudah ikut berbaur dalam ruangan rupanya; punggung bocah berambut pirang jagung yang tiga tahun belakangan ini menjadi tanggung jawab Zura itu menutupi pandangan Gintoki. Tanpa sadar ia mendecakkan lidah, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana saat ia secara otomatis bangkit berdiri.

Atau setengah berdiri.

Gintoki menoleh dengan tidak suka, dan ketidaksukaannya berubah menjadi helaan napas jengkel saat melihat (—memastikan) siapa yang menarik sikunya.

"Apa-apaan, Zura?"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura. Duduklah."

"Ck. Berisik, lepaskan."

"Duduk, Gintoki."

"Haah? Brengsek, aku bukan bebek peliharaanmu."

"Bukan bebek, tapi Elizabeth. Pokoknya duduk saja."

"Apa urusanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Gintoki dengan ekspresi wajah malas-malasan dijawab dengan sepelirikan mata pedas oleh Katsura. "Apa urusanku?" bisiknya tajam.

"Oke, ini urusanmu. Aku lupa salah satu anak angkatmu ada di sana."

"Gintoki."

"Berisik."

Sebelah alis Katsura terangkat. "Kau bahkan bukan ayah yang baik bagi Leader."

Gintoki cemberut. "Hei, memberi makan dia sama saja seperti mengurus sepuluh anak kecil, tahu? Dan ayahnya yang malang harus bekerja banting tulang tiap hari sebagai tukang serabutan. Keluarga kami tidak seperti milikmu yang tiap hari bisa makan enak dan terjamin. Lagipula, kau masih memanggilnya leader? Yang benar saja? Itu permainan kapan?"

"Makanya, untuk apa kau menghampiri kedua bocah itu? Dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang ini? Dan juga, itu bukan permainan. Aku menghormati Kagura- _chan_ sebagai Leader."

 _Kadang-kadang kebodohan Zura seperti tanpa batas._

"Lalu siapa yang nantinya mengurusi mereka? Takasugi?"

Katsura menghela napas putus asa. "Baik, aku dan Hajime- _kun_ bisa memastikan mereka makan teratur setiap hari, membersihkan rumah mereka juga, lagipula rumah kami bersebelahan—"

"Wah, ide bagus. Aku bahkan nggak kepikiran. Oke, urusan rumah tangga kuberikan padamu. Masalah uang biar aku yang cari."

"Ap—"

"Mereka punya ladang peninggalan ayah mereka, kan? Kalau begitu akan sedikit lebih mudah—"

"Gintoki!" tanpa sadar Katsura menaikkan volume suaranya, membuat beberapa kepala tertoleh. Katsura buru-buru menunduk sembilan puluh derajat dengan wajah merah padam, sementara Gintoki hanya tersenyum rikuh dan menggaruk kepala malu-malu. Sebagian warga melempar pandang jijik sebelum kembali memasang wajah berduka, diam sambil pelan-pelan merangsek maju sesuai antrian.

"Kau gila, apanya yang ladang—" Katsura berbisik dengan nada genting, tangannya erat mencengkeram tangan lelaki berambut perak itu. Gintoki dengan cuek membuang muka saat angkat bicara, "Sudahlah, kubilang kau cukup urusi masalah rumah—"

"Tidak lucu. Jangan bercanda."

"Makanya kutanya. Siapa yang akan mengurusi mereka, Zura?"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura. Kau pikir tetangga mereka akan—"

"Kita bahkan tidak belajar merangkak di tanah ini," Gintoki memandang tajam pada rambut hitam kelam Zura, sangat kontras dengan gradasi cerah yang menghiasi kepala hampir setiap orang di desa itu. Katsura menelan ludah, cengkeramannya otomatis kehilangan tenaga. Tangan kirinya terkulai begitu Gintoki menarik paksa sikunya, bangkit dan berjalan ke seberang ruangan—tempat ketiga bocah itu saling memeluk.

Pertanyaannya nanti: benarkah ia punya cukup waktu untuk mengurusi kedua bocah ini sampai dewasa?

Pertanyaannya sekarang: bagaimana caranya berkenalan baik-baik dengan anak kecil?

Gintoki belum sempat menemukan jawaban pertanyan kedua saat matanya bertemu dengan si kakak; yang seolah refleks menganggukkan kepala, mungkin mengira Gintoki hendak berpamitan setelah mengungkapkan kesan terakhir pada almarhum ayah mereka.

 _Masa bodoh_.

"Hei, bocah. Aku Sakata Gintoki, murid dari kenalan lama ayah kalian—"

.

"Kagura, jangan lari-larian di sini! Tunasnya jadi terinjak, kan? Main sama Hajime, sana, di ru—hei! Jangan dekat-dekat dapur, Kagura!"

"Gin- _chaaan_ , aku lapar- _aru_!" bocah yang belum genap menanggalkan hitungan sebanyak sebelah tangan itu mulai merengek, terhenti kira-kira tiga meter dari pintu dapur. Gintoki menghela napas. "Sebentar lagi makan siang. Mama Zura pasti sudah hampir selesai masak, kan? Sabar sedikit lagi. Kalau kau jadi anak baik sampai makan malam, besok akan kuberi hadiah."

Mata bulat Kagura berkilat cemerlang begitu mendengar kata 'hadiah'. "Benar? Janji- _ne_?"

"Iya, iya. Makanya jangan buat ulah."

"Yeay! Gin- _chan_ , aku mau main sama Anego dulu- _aru_!"

"Hm? Otae harusnya sedang menjemur baju—oh. Dengar, Kagura," Gintoki meletakkan cangkul yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, "Karena Kagura anak baik, kau pasti akan membantu Otae- _neesan_ , kan?" Gintoki berjongkok saat berbicara dengan gadis kecil itu, membuat pandangan mereka berdua sejajar. Sengaja benar menekankan frasa 'anak baik'—dan benar saja, wajah Kagura menjadi cerah.

"Iya! Aku anak yang baik- _aru_!" sahutnya sambil mengangguk; kedua kuncirnya bergerak-gerak seiring anggukannya.

"Nah, pintar. Sana temani Otae," ujar Gintoki, menepuk kepala Kagura, dan anak itu langsung melesat menuju halaman samping.

Gintoki menghela napas sebelum bangkit—terlalu cepat? Sekejap seluruh dunianya serasa berputar. Ia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menghalau garis-garis hitam imajiner yang menghalangi pandangannya dan kembali meraih cangkul, tapi benda berat itu langsung lolos dari kedua tangannya; pemandangan di hadapannya bukan lagi sekedar berputar, tapi gelap—

"OI!"

Mendadak punggungnya serasa berbenturan dengan _sesuatu_ ; hangat, terasa hidup. Gintoki mengerjapkan mata—dan langsung mengerang karena leretan cahaya matahari tiba-tiba dengan ganas menghujam ke dalam retina matanya. Pemrosesan siluet bayangan yang berada di atasnya sempat tertunda selama beberapa tarikan napas, sampai akhirnya seluruh saraf Gintoki cukup awas untuk menyadari bahwa ia duduk (atau didudukkan?) di tanah, bukan lagi berdiri.

"Oi, sudah sadar?"

Gintoki mengerjapkan matanya.

"Gintoki—"

KRUYUUK.

Siluet di hadapannya mendadak mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar. Aku sempat mengira yang tidak-tidak, brengsek." Sampai akhirnya suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Gintoki, dan lelaki itu mendongak. Kini matanya yang telah kembali fokus tanpa titik dan garis imajiner itu menjumpai sosok lelaki seumurannya tengah mengenakan mantel luar. Di ujung kakinya tergeletak keranjang besar yang tertutup sehelai kain.

"Oh, kau mau? Perutmu bunyi keras sekali, kan. Menggelikan, kupikir tadi kau mau pingsan," gerutunya, namun tangannya terjulur ke dalam keranjang, dan menarik keluar sebutir apel. "Cuci tanganmu dulu, sana." Gintoki mengerjap. "Apa? Perlu bantuan?" ejek lelaki di hadapannya, mengulurkan tangan.

Seakan disengat listrik, Gintoki menampik tangan yang terjulur itu dengan wajah sengit. "Berisik, siapa yang butuh bantuanmu?!" serunya sambil bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor terkena tanah dan berjalan menuju ember air kayu mungil sepelemparan batu jauhnya dari cangkulnya.

"Tadinya kupikir aku melihat hantu, Bakasugi," celetuk Gintoki, masih memunggungi lelaki itu—Bakasugi.

"Pantas wajahmu pucat. Sebegitunya ketakutan sampai tidak bisa mengeja nama dengan benar, keriting permanen?" sahut Bakasugi, menyeringai sambil memutar apel di ujung jari. Gintoki, masih cemberut, merebut apel itu dan merendamnya sedetik dalam air ember sebelum menggigitnya.

"Bukannya kau keluar desa? Aku dengar kau berusaha mencari jalur keluar perbatasan, Chibisugi—"

" _Takasugi,_ kepala kapas. Aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku ketularan Zura," Baka—Takasugi mendecakkan lidah. "Yah, aku dengar Ken- _san_ meninggal dunia beberapa minggu lalu, jadi kuputuskan kembali sebentar, sahutnya.

"Sekalian ambil baju ganti, kan? Kalau aku, sih, mana mau berjalan-jalan keluar dengan pakaian setebal dan sepanas itu di tengah cuaca terik begini," cibir Gintoki. Takasugi menyipitkan matanya jengkel.

"Orang yang sok kuat berpose memanggul cangkul tengah hari begini mana berhak protes kepanasan," balasnya.

"Takasugi- _kun_ , aku harus bekerja giat untuk memenuhi jatah makan seisi rumah luas di sana, beda denganmu yang asyik berwisata—"

"KYAAA!"

Perkataan Gintoki terputus begitu ia mendengar jeritan yang seolah membekukan darahnya; seluruh sarafnya menegang karena suara itu _sangat_ akrab di telinganya, ia langsung menyambar cangkul dan berlari menghambur ke arah halaman, tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia meneriakkan nama gadis kecil berambut jingga itu; "KAGURA!"

Halaman samping serasa sangat jauh; buku-buku jari Gintoki memutih saking eratnya ia mencengkeram gagang cangkul—baru tiga minggu lalu Shimura- _san_ meninggal dunia, kalau—kalau terjadi apa-apa pada _putri kecilnya_ —seharusnya dia sedang menjemur baju dengan Otae, _apa sih_ yang bakal membuatnya menjerit sekeras itu, seharusnya dia bukannya membantu, tapi memercikkan air kemana-mana, benar-benar boros air, seharusnya gadis cilik itu menyahut begitu ia memanggilnya, seharusnya ia jadi anak baik—yang—yang—

"KAGURA!"

—yang sedang berdiri di atas bahu bocah dengan warna rambut persis seperti Kagura.

Gintoki menjatuhkan cangkulnya (lagi) dengan wajah kaget. Ada empat anak kecil yang kini tengah berkejaran di halaman samping; Otae yang sibuk mengamankan jemurannya dari serudukan anak-anak lain, Shinpachi yang menjerit-jerit kegirangan, berlari semburat arah menghindari dua bocah lain; Kagura yang menggenggam ranting dan terus-menerus menarik kepang bocah yang menggendongnya, ikut-ikutan menjerit, sedang bocah berambut jingga yang dikepang rapat itu berlari memburu Shinpachi sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Apa—siapa—kenapa—" Gintoki patah-patah berusaha mencerna adegan di depannya. Jadi teriakan tadi cuma main-main?

"Kamui, kemari," Takasugi melambaikan tangannya, dan bocah dengan kepang rambut itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar saat melihat Takasugi, lantas berbelok arah, menghampirinya. Shinpachi kini berdiri di belakang punggung Otae, sembunyi-sembunyi mengintip dari balik rok kakaknya saat menyadari Takasugi (yang masih berbalut pakaian hitam-hitam) berdiri di samping Gintoki. Takasugi melirik pasangan kakak-adik itu, tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Shinpachi dan ia langsung memekik sambil berlari masuk ke rumah. Alis Takasugi berkerut. Diperhatikannya orang-orang di sekitarnya memang tidak ada yang mengenakan pakaian monokrom; dua gadis cilik disitu mengenakan masing-masing _one-piece_ berwarna jeruk dan kaus _pomegranate_ yang senada dengan roknya yang panjang, dan bocah yang barusan terbirit-birit masuk ke rumah itu mengenakan celana pendek biru dengan baju berwarna putih.

"Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?" tanya Takasugi, mematut-matut mantelnya. Gintoki mendengus, mengulurkan tangan pada Kagura yang kini berada di hadapannya, tangannya bergerak-gerak karena (pastinya) ia tidak bisa turun.

"Sudah kubilang, kan, lepas pakaian luarmu itu," sahutnya, kini menggendong Kagura. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kamui, dan bocah itu nyengir lebar, menampakkan deretan rapi giginya yang putih. Gintoki menyipitkan mata memandangnya—walau kelihatannya dia cukup pemberani untuk menatap balik, tangan mungilnya masih menggenggam erat ujung mantel Takasugi.

"Dan…, uh, siapa ini?"

Takasugi tersenyum, lantas menepuk punggung Kamui. "Perkenalkan dirimu, Kamui," ujarnya. Kamui, tanpa ragu maju selangkah dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Halo. Namaku Takasugi Kamui."

"Ha—hah?! Eh, tunggu, siapa tadi—Kamiko- _kun_ , ya? Eh?! Takasugi?! Tunggu dulu—nak, kau—bukan, Takasugi?! Eh, apa?!" Gintoki terbelalak, tangan kirinya menunjuk bocah itu dan Takasugi bergantian.

"Shinsuke itu ayahku," sahut Kamui tenang, tangannya kembali menggenggam ujung mantel Takasugi.

"APA?! Taka—Shinsuke- _kun_ , dengar, ya, tidak baik menculik anak orang dan mencuci ingatannya seperti itu, kau mau bilang apa kalau nanti orangtua aslinya meminta anaknya kembali?" Gintoki pelan-pelan menurunkan Kagura. "Lagipula, kalau mau mengaku punya anak, pilih yang agak mirip denganmu, duh," lanjutnya, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"Tapi namaku memang Takasugi Kamui, kan?" Kamui mendongak, dan Takasugi hanya tersenyum miring sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kebetulan, Gintoki," ujar Takasugi, "Aku bertemu dengan Kamui kira-kira dua tahun lalu. Dan, ya, namanya memang Takasugi Kamui."

Gintoki terperangah.

"Eh—apa? Dua tahun lalu? Dua tahun—bukannya sampai tahun lalu kau masih sering kembali ke desa?"

"Yah, aku punya pondok kecil di lereng bukit. Lagipula aku tidak pernah menginap di sini sejak dua tahun lalu, kan?"

"Ku—kupikir—bukan, kau bilang—kau di luar sana buat _kerja_ —oh! Takasu—Shinsuke- _kun_ , kau turun ke kota untuk jadi prosti—aduh!" Gintoki mengaduh sambil memegangi rusuknya yang disodok oleh Takasugi. Sedang yang disebut belakangan menyipitkan matanya.

"Sialan, jangan samakan isi kantongku denganmu, _Paako-_ chan," tukas Takasugi galak.

"Hei! Siapa yang _Paako_ , cebol brengsek—"

"Jangan pukul Gin- _chan_!" mendadak Kagura yang ada di antara mereka berdua mendorong-dorong lutut Takasugi, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk. "Jahat! Jangan pukul Gin- _chan_! Cebol! Cebol! Cebol!" serunya berkali-kali, kepalan kecilnya memukul, mencubit dan menjambak tiap inci tubuh Takasugi yang bisa digapainya.

"Bagus, Kagura! Jewer telinganya! Ajari si cebol itu sopan-santun keluarga Sakata!"

"Cebol! Cebol! Cebol!"

"Aduh—diam, Gintoki! Ow—jangan dicubit! Aduh—hei!"

"Apa-apaan kalian?!" mendadak bentakan bernada tinggi terdengar dari belakang Gintoki—dan bahkan gerakan Kagura terhenti begitu mendengarnya. Takut-takut, gadis cilik itu menoleh ke sumber suara: seorang peremp—lelaki dengan celemek putih bernoda disana-sini yang tergerai sepanjang lutut, rambut hitam panjang yang diikat tinggi, dan pisau daging besar yang tergenggam erat di tangan kiri.

"KYAAA!"

.

"Jadi," Gintoki berdeham.

"Ini teman lamaku dan Zura—"

" _Bukan Zura tapi Katsura,"_ potong Zura yang duduk di ujung meja, menyendok sup dalam mangkok untuk Shinpachi.

"Ya, ya, itulah. Namanya Takasugi Shinsuke. Dan—uh, yang mirip Kagura itu—kayaknya anaknya, um, siapa tadi namamu? Kamisho?"

"Takasugi Kamui," sahut Kamui cepat, tersenyum lebar ( _—apa anak itu tidak bisa menampilkan eskpresi lain?_ Batin Gintoki, menggaruk pipinya). Otae dan Shinpachi balas tersenyum saat menatapnya, Hajime yang duduk di sampingnya nyengir lebar dan Kagura melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Tidak ada anak yang memerhatikan keberadaan Shinsuke. Dan yang tidak dipedulikan juga cuek, santai menyeruput sup.

"Terimakasih makanannya," Takasugi meletakkan mangkoknya dan bangkit berdiri, membuat Kamui langsung ikut bangun meski supnya masih belum tersentuh. "Habiskan makananmu," tegur Takasugi sambil menepuk pundak Kamui, menyuruhnya kembali duduk. Kamui cemberut.

"Aku mau ikut," sahutnya, ujung jarinya sudah menggapai celana Takasugi.

"Takasugi—maksudku, Shinsuke, mau kemana buru-buru? Tunggulah sampai Kamui- _kun_ selesai makan," ujar Zura. Takasugi menghela napas.

"Kau tidak akan mau ikut. Jadilah anak baik di sini sebentar. Aku akan pulang sebelum petang," bujuk Takasugi, kini mengelus puncak kepala Kamui. Namun ia tetap bergeming, jari-jarinya malah makin mengerat.

"Kamishirou- _kun_ , supmu masih belum dimakan," celetuk Gintoki. Kamui menoleh, namun yang tadi bicara masih asyik menyuapi Kagura di pangkuannya. Kamui menunduk. "Tapi…"

"Kamui- _kun_ , setelah makan siang, ayo pergi ke sungai!" seru Hajime tiba-tiba. Kamui berjengit.

"Sungai?" ulangnya.

"Iya! Eh, aslinya, sih, cuma parit lebar, jadi arusnya pelan. Kita dan anak-anak desa lain biasa main di situ sampai sore! Iya, kan, Kotarou- _san_?" Hajime bangkit, lantas menghampiri Kamui. Tangan kiri Kamui yang bebas digamitnya dengan cepat sebelum Kamui sadar, membuatnya tidak bisa mengibaskan tangan.

"Yah, biasanya sebelum petang aku menjemput kalian, sih," sahut Katsura, tersenyum pada Kamui. Kamui terlihat bimbang, pegangannya pada celana Takasugi mengendur.

"Aku… boleh… main ke sungai?" tanyanya patah-patah, mendongak penuh harap.

Takasugi menunduk dan tersenyum. "Boleh, kalau kau habiskan supmu," sahutnya. Senyum Kamui mengembang.

"Aku juga mau main ke sungai- _aru_!" Kagura tertawa sambil mengayunkan sendok, kakinya nyaris menyenggol piring.

"Hei, pelan-pelan. Kau masih belum menghabiskan sayurannya, kan?" Gintoki mendorong piring berisi kentang, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Kagura. "Nah, ayo, 'aaaa~'," ujar Gintoki, menyuapkan sesendok wortel. Kagura memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha mencegah Gintoki memaksa menyodok mulutnya dengan wortel. "Kagura- _chan_ , kau mau ke sungai, kan? Ayo, 'aaa~'," Gintoki kembali mencoba, namun mulut Kagura tetap tertutup rapat. Gintoki mendesah, namun masih urung meletakkan sendok. "Ayolah, di piringmu selalu tersisa wortel."

"Aa~m," mendadak, Kamui menggigit sendok yang masih melayang di udara. "Enak, kok, Kagura- _chan_ ," ujarnya, masih asyik mengunyah. Kagura bergidik jijik, sedang Gintoki hanya melongo. Takasugi mendengus geli.

"Kagura- _chan_ nggak suka wortel, ya? Kuambil, ya? Nih, tukar sama telur," Kamui dengan tangkas mengeruk sisa potongan wortel di piring Kagura dan meletakkan sebutir telur ayam besar. "Kagura- _chan_ mau diiriskan telurnya juga?" tanya Kamui, menyeringai lebar.

"Aku mau pakai garpu- _aru_!" Kagura tertawa sambil mengayunkan garpu.

"Awas—bahaya, Kagura," Gintoki menangkap tangan mungil Kagura dan mengeluarkan garpu dari rematannya, lalu menancapkannya pada telur rebus itu. "Nih. Makan malam nanti kau nggak boleh makan telur lagi, lho," ujarnya, menyodorkan garpu itu pada Kagura.

"Waah, Kamui- _niisan_ bisa makan wortel sebanyak itu?" Shinpachi memandang piring Kamui yang kini dipenuhi warna oranye menyala dengan takjub.

"Waktu di rumah, Shinsuke sering masak macam-macam, sih. Masakannya Shinsuke enak, lho," jawab Kamui enteng, lalu melirik piring Shinpachi. "Shinpachi nggak suka buncis?" tanyanya, menunjuk deretan hijau-hijau yang menghiasi pinggiran piring Shinpachi.

"E-eh…" wajah Shinpachi merona merah. "Um… pahit, sih…" bisiknya, malu-malu memainkan barisan buncis itu.

"Kalau begitu, mau tukar sama tomat?" tawar Kamui, menyorongkan piringnya. Namun Otae mendorong balik piring Kamui sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih, Kamui- _kun_ , tapi Shin- _chan_ harusnya menghabiskan buncisnya sendiri. Iya, kan, Shin- _chan_?" Otae menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil melirik Shinpachi, dan yang dilirik mengkeret ketakutan.

"Eh? Tapi kalau nggak mau, kan, sayang? Kata Shinsuke, banyak makan buncis bikin cepat tinggi, lho," Kamui mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oi, Taka—Shinsuke- _kun_ , bohong sama anak kecil nggak baik, lho," seru Gintoki yang sedang mengelap pipi Kagura yang celemongan. Takasugi menjawabnya dengan menendang punggung Gintoki—dan ia langsung melompat menghindari lemparan garpu dari Kagura yang menatapnya sengit.

"Oh? Apa Kamui- _kun_ nggak suka tomat?" Otae bertanya balik, masih dengan senyum yang sama—namun kali ini tengkuk Kamui terasa dingin.

"Uh… Aku bukannya nggak suka, sih…"

"Kalau begitu, Kamui- _kun_ juga bisa makan tomatnya sendiri, kan?"

"U-uh… iya…"

"Siapa yang nggak suka buncis?" mendadak Takasugi (yang sudah mengenakan mantel luarnya), menunduk, dan mendapati jejeran buncis di piring Shinpachi, yang langsung memekik dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Otae. Takasugi termangu, lalu melepas mantel luarnya. Shinpachi pelan-pelan mengintip dari balik lengan kakaknya, namun masih nampak ketakutan. Ia menoleh dan bertukar pandang dengan Katsura yang hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menghela napas.

"Masa sih masakannya Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura,"

"—terasa pahit?" Takasugi mengacuhkan interupsi tidak penting itu, lantas menyuapkan beberapa potong buncis pada dirinya sendiri. "…Eh, iya. Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"—kau lupa merebusnya dulu, ya?" tanya Takasugi, mencecap-cecap.

Kini giliran Katsura yang termangu. "Eh… Mungkin?" jawabnya, meletakkan sendok dan mengingat-ingat. "Masih agak keras, pula. Dasar…" Takasugi menghela napas, lantas melepaskan sarung tangannya, menepukkan tangannya sekali sebelum dengan gerakan sekilas ia menyapukan telapak tangan kanannya di atas piring sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Terakhir, ia mengatupkan kembali telapak tangannya di atas piring Shinpachi. Lalu ia kembali memakan sepotong buncis, dan tersenyum. Baik Katsura maupun Gintoki menyipitkan mata memandangnya.

"Oke, menurutku rasanya sudah pas. Kemari, nak," Takasugi mengulurkan tangan pada Shinpachi. Namun bocah itu lagi-lagi memekik nyaring dan menghilang di belakang Otae.

"Shin- _chan_ , tidak sopan pada tamu. Takasugi _-san_ tidak bermaksud apa-apa, kok," tegur Otae, menarik tangannya. Shinpachi menunduk, lalu beringsut mendekati Takasugi. Lelaki itu tersenyum geli.

"Hei, apa aku sebegitu menakutkan?" tanya Takasugi. Di ujung meja, Katsura berdeham keras, membuat Takasugi terkekeh. Shinpachi berusaha untuk tidak memandang Takasugi saat meraih sendoknya. Ia meraup sebatang buncis, lalu ekspresi ogah-ogahan menyuapkannya pelan-pelan. Mengunyah hati-hati, dan menelannya setengah hati.

(Tanpa sadar, seisi meja jadi hening menyaksikan Shinpachi makan buncisnya dengan kedramatisan bocah.)

"…Enak!"

Takasugi terkekeh. "Syukurlah. Habiskan, ya," ujarnya, lalu bangkit sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya. "Kamui, aku pergi dulu. Mainlah sama anak-anak lain, nanti akan kujemput—" perkataan Takasugi terpotong saat ia merasa celananya (lagi-lagi) ditarik. Takasugi menoleh, dan fokus matanya bertubrukan dengan iris karamel Shinpachi—walau anak itu langsung memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat begitu bertemu pandang.

"Takasugi- _san_ …. Um, anu… terimakasih," ucapnya lirih, masih dengan mata terpejam. Takasugi ternganga selama dua detik, lalu mendadak tawanya pecah. Begitu mendadak hingga bahu Shinpachi terlonjak.

"Hah… hahaha, iya, sama-sama, anak manis. Cepat selesaikan makannya, lalu main sana," ujar Takasugi, menepuk kepala Shinpachi—namun kemudian jidatnya terbentur potongan wortel dari Kamui yang menyipitkan matanya jengkel.

"Buruan pergi, sana!" serunya, tanpa melirik ayahnya lagi, menyikat isi piringnya. Takasugi mengerjap sekali melihat kelakuan _aneh_ Kamui, namun kemudian tawanya meledak lagi.

Masih terkekeh, Takasugi meraih keranjang mungil yang diletakkan di atas meja dan meraih gagang pintu.

.

"Pantas kau bilang Kamuhiro- _kun_ dia tidak akan mau ikut denganmu," celetuk Gintoki. Takasugi hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, jangankan anak-anak, orang dewasa saja jarang ada yang suka kemari," sahutnya, bangkit dari posisi berjongkok.

Gintoki tertawa sinis. "Wah, aku baru tahu."

"Ken- _san_ punya anak-anak yang sangat baik," komentar Takasugi, tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan putih mengelus gurat kasar permukaan batu nisan itu. Gintoki hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum miring.

"Takasugi," panggil Gintoki.

Takasugi menoleh—dan terkekeh melihat tampang serius temannya itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, masih menyeringai dengan sebelah alis diangkat.

"Apa anak itu—Kamushi- _kun_ —"

" _Kamui_ , keriting tulen,"

"—uh, ya, oke, itulah, pokoknya… apa anak itu… dia bilang kau sering _masak macam-macam_ … kau tidak mungkin berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya, kan?" tanya Gintoki, menggaruk kepalanya.

Takasugi tersenyum tertarik. "Oh? Apa yang kau bayangkan, memangnya?" tanyanya balik.

Gintoki menelan ludah.

"Kau tahulah… banyak hal," sahutnya tak pasti, matanya berusaha menghindari kaus tangan putih yang membungkus telapak dan punggung tangan Takasugi.

"Imajinasimu ternyata memang terlalu liar. Pantas sampai umur sebelas tahun kau masih suka ketakutan sendiri kalau aku atau Zura malas menemanimu ke toilet malam-malam," ejek Takasugi, menyilangkan lengan. "Tenang saja, aku benar-benar menyukai anak itu, kok," lanjutnya.

"U…wah, Takasugi- _kun_ , kau… yah, aku tahu, kerjaanmu yang itu-itu saja memang tidak membuat cewek tertarik, tapi… tidak kusangka kau mendadak jadi pedofil, anak itu cowok, pu—aduh!"

"Kalau kau ngawur lagi, aku benar-benar akan menendang nyawamu keluar dari badan," ancam Takasugi dingin. Gintoki hanya menyeringai, masih terpincang-pincang memegangi betisnya.

"Sialan, ini benar-benar sakit, tahu. Apa-apaan kau, benar-benar tidak tahu tata krama, menghajar orang di makam seperti ini?" Gintoki menggulung celananya, meraba-raba betisnya, dan menemukan memar keunguan sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa. Gintoki mendecakkan lidah.

"Takasugi- _kun_ , kalau Kagura- _chan_ sampai tahu, kau bakal dicincang, lho."

"Kalau begitu, jangan dikasih tahu, bodoh."

"Wah, bagaimana, ya? Anak itu terlalu lengket denganku, sih."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal anak-anak… apa mereka benar-benar sedang main di sungai?"

Gintoki menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ya, tentu saja. Memangnya kau kira sekecil itu mereka sudah tahu caranya berbohong?"

"Sebetulnya, karena kelihatannya kau memainkan peran 'ayah' di 'rumah'mu, aku tidak akan heran kalau Kagura- _chan_ mahir menyembunyikan banyak hal," Takasugi memasukkan tangannya ke kantong, menggigil kedinginan. "Di hari sedingin ini anak-anak itu main air… ukh, membayangkannya saja aku sudah tidak tahan," keluhnya.

"Hei, mereka normal. Dan sekedar info, hari ini cuacanya bagiku lumayan bersahabat," sahut Gintoki, memerhatikan kedua tangan Takasugi yang erat dalam kantong.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu begitu," komentar Gintoki, membuang muka.

"Sekarang kau bicara begitu?" Takasugi terkekeh dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Zura. Hari pemakaman. Kedua anak peninggalan Ken- _san_. Rumah dan ladang yang terbengkalai. Semuanya," Takasugi menyipitkan mata.

"Ya. Lalu? Tiga—empat bocah itu baik-baik saja. Aku—"

"Tapi sampai berapa lama?" Takasugi menukas, berjalan mendekati Gintoki yang tidak bergeming, masih bersandar pada bonggol pohon tua. "Ini," lanjut Takasugi, menekankan jarinya pada dada Gintoki, "Kau pikir sampai berapa lama lagi kau bisa menyembunyikannya dari anak-anak, dari Kagura- _chan_?" tanyanya retoris. Gintoki mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak menatap langsung mata Takasugi yang melotot galak.

"Dan anak kecil itu… bungsu Ken- _san_ , Shinpachi- _kun_? Kalau aku tidak salah, dia masih trauma dengan _pakaian hitam-hitam_ , ya? Itulah alasannya tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengenakan pakaian selain warna cerah, kan? Itulah alasan kenapa dia begitu ketakutan waktu bertemu denganku, kan?" tuntut Takasugi, memegangi kepalanya.

"Wah, aku nggak menyangka tiga tahun tinggal jauh dari kami berdua membuatmu jadi baik, Takasugi- _kun_. Ini berkat Kamui, ya? Aku harus memberinya selamat, nih."

"Tidak lucu. Dan Kamui tidak ada hubungannya dengan Shinpachi- _kun_."

"Terserah. Tapi kupikir, aku baik-baik saja—oke, jangan melihatku begitu, yang tadi siang memang tumben-tumbennya—jadi mungkin, sepuluh, dua puluh tahun lagi? Ayolah, Takasugi, toh aku nggak sendirian, kan, mengurus anak-anak itu."

"Yang benar saja," Takasugi menggumam. Gintoki tersentak, matanya melirik bayangan Takasugi dengan tegang. "Kau akan hidup," lanjut Takasugi, kali ini lebih keras. "Aku janji."

"…Sudahlah," tukas Gintoki, mengepalkan tangannya. "Begini, ya, Takasugi- _kun_ , aku minta maaf karena sudah merusak suasanya dramatis yang susah payah kau bangun, tapi Gin- _san_ lemah sama situasi yang menyedihkan, kau tahu, kan? Perasaannya Gin- _san_ itu mudah tersakiti, dan seingatku dulu kau pernah bilang berada dalam stres juga berpengaruh pada tubuhku, jadi sudahi saja pembicaraan ini. Oke?"

Takasugi maju dua langkah, dan kini jarak di antara mereka hanya terpaut kurang dari selayangan tinju. "Aku tidak pernah keberatan pergi dari desa yang membunuh _Sensei_ ," bisiknya. "Tapi aku keberatan kalau… kalau ka— _anak-anak_ itu harus dua kali merasakan kehilangan," Takasugi mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh tangan Gintoki yang masih terkepal.

"Siapa yang bakal dua kali kehilangan apa?" Gintoki mengibaskan tangan Takasugi—walau masih enggan bersitatap. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Dan, ya, Shinpachi memang benar-benar trauma dengan seragam berkabung itu. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, sih. Tapi kami baik-baik saja, Takasugi," Gintoki mengambil jarak, kini sengaja memunggungi Takasugi, berjalan balik menuju arah gerbang desa.

"Kurasa Zura sudah akan menjemput mereka. Ayo pulang, dan, hei, kau dan Karui- _kun_ akan menginap, kan? Aku harus menyiapkan kamar tamu dulu, Zura dan Hajime biasanya langsung pulang setelah makan malam."

"Kebiasaan jelekmu masih belum berubah, ya," Takasugi mengangkat bahu.

"Bukannya kau memang lebih suka kalau tidak ada yang berubah?" Gintoki setengah berseru menyahut.

.

"Jadi, malam ini Otae dan Kagura tidur bareng di kamar belakang, Kamichika—"

"Kamui!"

"—ya, tidur bareng Shinpachi di kamar sebelah. Aku dan Takasu—Shinsuke- _kun_ akan tidur disini. Bubar! Cepat tidur, sana!"

"Kenapa _dia_ tidur bareng Gin- _chan_?!" Suara Kagura mendadak melengking. Semua wajah tertoleh, dan Gintoki menghela napas melihat gadis kecil itu melipat wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kagura- _chan_ , lebih baik kalau aku yang menjaganya supaya tengah malam nanti dia tidak tiba-tiba berubah jadi serigala yang memakan anak-anak yang belum tidur," sahut Gintoki asal-asalan, menyambar selimut dari karpet dan mengulurkannya pada Kagura.

"Shinsuke- _san_ bisa berubah jadi serigala?" tanya Shinpachi, menjawil lengan Kamui.

"Hmm? Mungkin bisa? Shinsuke bisa melakukan apa saja yang kutahu, lho," jawab Kamui, nyengir lebar.

"Benar? Dia bisa berenang?" Shinpachi kembali bertanya, matanya kini berkilat tertarik. Kamui tertawa.

"Bisa! Terus, ya, kadang-kadang, waktu aku ngambek, Shinsuke pulang ke rumah membawa daging beruang sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Wah, keren! Shinsuke- _san_ berubah jadi serigala dan memburu beruang, ya?"

"Mm-hmm! Mungkin juga, ya, aku malah baru kepikiran."

"Kalau begitu, Shinsuke- _san_ bisa buat anak juga?"

"Mm—eh? Eeh… aku nggak pernah tanya, sih… soalnya aku juga nggak kepikiran punya adik…"

"Kamui- _kun_ bicara apa? Bukannya Shin- _chan_ dan Kagura- _chan_ sudah seperti adik? Daritadi kalian nyaris tidak bisa dipisahkan, kan?" sahut Otae, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan membawakan setumpuk selimut. "Kalau malam kadang-kadang jadi dingin sekali, jadi ini untuk jaga-jaga, ya," tambahnya, lantas menggandeng Kagura masuk ke kamar.

"Yaa," sahut Kamui dan Shinpachi berbarengan, lalu keduanya berlarian masuk ke kamar sambil tertawa-tawa.

"…kau ajari apa pada anak-anak itu sampai tiba-tiba dengan polosnya dia bilang hal yang mengerikan seperti itu?" tanya Takasugi, menatap Gintoki dengan curiga. Gintoki berdeham, wajahnya merah padam.

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk ngobrol dengan anak-anak itu? Kau lihat sendiri aku hampir tiap hari mengurus ladang," kilah Gintoki, menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya.

"Aku benar-benar kahawatir dengan keadaan mental anak-anak yang harus serumah denganmu," celetuk Takasugi, bergelung hingga memunggungi Gintoki.

"Hei. Takasugi- _kun_?"

Terdengar suara berkeresak lembut, tanda Takasugi masih bangun dan mendengarkan. Gintoki menghela napas.

"Kau dan Kamui besok pagi harus pergi pagi-pagi, ya."

"Ya. Kalau kepanasan, Kamui suka jadi rewel."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm."

"Kau tahu… um, Shinpachi dan Kagura kelihatannya sudah lengket dengan Kamui, dan pasti besok pagi mereka—Kagura, mungkin, ribut-ribut waktu tahu Kamui harus pulang denganmu. Jadi, kupkir—"

"Kamui tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamaku."

"Hah?"

"Mungkin kelihatannya tidak apa-apa, tapi anak itu tidak bisa kalau tidak bersamaku."

"Kau—eh? Eh, tunggu dulu, maksudku—"

"Aku juga tidak suka berlama-lama di desa ini."

Gintoki menelan ludah. "O-oh. Oh, begitu… yah, benar juga, sih. Oke, selamat malam."

Hening.

"…Tiga minggu," celetuk Takasugi setelah beberapa saat.

"H—hah?"

"Waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengemasi pondokku. Kalau Kamui mau."

"Eh? Pondok? Apa?" saking kagetnya, Gintoki bangkit, menatap punggung Takasugi.

"Lagipula," gumam Takasugi pada lengannya sendiri, "Kupikir aku harus memeriksamu juga dalam jangka waktu teratur."

Gintoki menyeringai. "Oke. Tiga minggu," ia mendengus geli saat mendengar samar-samar Takasugi menggerutu tidak jelas. "Apa harus kubuatkan pesta selamat datang di kediaman Sakata?" –dan Takasugi melemparnya dengan selimut.

"Tidur, sana," sahut Takasugi, setengah membentak. Gintoki tersenyum puas.

"Selamat malam."

* * *

 **II. Family**

.

Turn our backs on winter, wait for the sunlight streaming through trees in spring and become reborn anew; so that we can protect someone

— _Aqua Timez, Sen no Yoru wo Koete_

* * *

 **(six and a half months later)**

.

"Nah, sudah jadi! Shinsuke- _san_ , silakan dicoba," Otae menyodorkan sepiring—apa? Gumpalan hitam apa itu? Takasugi menelan ludah, buru-buru melangkah mundur, nyaris menyenggol kuali besar di tungku.

"Otae… _chan_? Um, itu… bukannya tadi kau bilang sesuatu tentang telur, ya?" Ia bergidik ngeri, sudut matanya menangkap kulit telur yang berceceran di meja.

"Eh? Iya, ini telur rebus," sahut Otae, mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"T-telur rebus?"

"Iya. Ah, ini Kotarou- _san_ , lho, yang ajarin," sahutnya sambil tersenyum bangga. Di belakang punggung Otae, Katsura menyilangkan tangannya dan menggeleng-geleng panik. Takasugi menelan ludah takut-takut.

"Otae, kau yakin… tidak salah resep? Waktu direbus harusnya pakai air, misalnya?" Takasugi berusaha menjauhi gumpalan kehitaman itu, berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Hmm… tapi menurutku ini jadinya lumayan bagus, kok… iya, kan, Kotarou- _san_?" Otae berbalik, dan Katsura hanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum ragu.

"Uh, mungkin apinya kebesaran? Telurnya kematangan? Uh, pokoknya, aku tidak merasa ini mirip dengan buatannya Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"—jadi mungkin ada satu-dua langkah yang terlewati. Mau coba lagi?" tawar Takasugi, menerima piring itu tetapi diletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Bagaimana kalau dicoba dulu?" celetuk Otae tiba-tiba. Katsura dan Takasugi berjengit berbarengan. "Siapa tahu rasanya tetap sama, tapi bentuknya agak berbeda. Silakan dicoba dulu," ujar Otae, mengambil sendok, lalu mengulurkannya pada Takasugi yang berkeringat dingin. _Bagaimana caranya makan gumpalan itu?_

"Eh, tidak sebaiknya Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"—saja, kan dia yang mengajarimu memasak, jadi kupikir—"

"Tapi Shinsuke- _san_ bisa masak dengan lebih baik, kan? Berkat sayur buatan Shinsuke- _san_ , Shin- _chan_ jadi bisa makan buncis dan terong dengan senang hati. Rasanya juga unik," kilah Otae, mengerjapkan matanya dengan penuh harap. Shinsuke menelan ludah.

"Rasanya unik… um, terimakasih?" _Bocah ini sama sekali tidak berniat membuat Zura memakan masakannya_. Ia memutar otaknya dengan cepat agar bisa mengoper isi piring itu pada Katsura, namun Otae sudah lebih dulu menyorongkan sesendok penuh gumpalan itu ke depan mulutnya.

Takasugi menelan ludah. "O-oke, Otae, biar kumakan sendiri, ya?" tawarnya, tangan kirinya kini sudah menggapai sarung tangannya sebelum dilihatnya Katsura menatapnya tajam. Takasugi menghela napas, diturunkannya lagi kedua tangannya.

 _Tidak boleh ada hal-hal aneh di hadapan anak-anak._ Itu yang diucapkan Katsura enam bulan lalu saat ia dan Kamui akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa, dengan tinggal di rumah Gintoki (yang sebenarnya kediaman Shimura). Anak-anak menerima kehadiran Kamui dengan tangan terbuka, namun agak sulit bagi mereka—terutama Kagura—untuk belajar bahwa Takasugi dan Kamui tidak bisa dipisahkan. Bila mereka ingin Kamui tinggal bersama mereka, Takasugi juga harus di situ. Sambil cemberut, akhirnya Kagura menerima kehadiran Takasugi dengan syarat lelaki itu tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya dan Gin- _chan_ -nya.

 _Tidak boleh ada hal-hal aneh di hadapan anak-anak_. Walau sudah lebih dari setengah tahun tinggal bersama dan kejengkelan Kagura padanya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, Takasugi masih sedikit kesulitan menyembunyikan 'rahasia'nya, terutama bila menyangkut Kamui. Jika sudah tiba waktunya ia harus 'merawat' anak itu, paling mudah ia menggendong Kamui pada tengah malam saat semua anak sudah tidur, namun belakangan ia sendiri jarang bisa bangun sebelum Katsura repot-repot datang ke rumah dan mengguyurnya dengan air saat subuh.

 _Tidak boleh ada hal-hal aneh di hadapan anak-anak_.

Takasugi menghela napas (lagi).

"Sini kemarikan piringnya, Otae," ujar Takasugi, berusaha tidak membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, walau lidahnya sudah protes dengan berasa asam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menutup matanya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ini tidak akan seburuk ramuan pertama Gintoki sebelas tahun lalu. Paling tidak, seluruh kulitnya tidak akan membiru, kan? Kalau memang ia nanti harus muntah-muntah… di kamar mandi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mengikutinya, kan?

Tapi ternyata paling tidak ada satu hal yang harus diceknya terlebih dulu; "Di dapur ini… tidak ada bumbu atau umbi beracun, kan? Ini hanya telur biasa, kan?"

Otae masih cukup sabar untuk tersenyum. "Iya, Shinsuke- _san_. Selamat makan."

.

Mendung masih menyelimuti petak-petak horizon. Walau Takasugi yakin hujan tidak akan turun hingga besok, nampaknya sebagian besar penduduk desa tidak setuju dengan pemikirannya. Wajar, karena awan berwarna pekat masih meredengi ujung pohon-pohon di padang rumput. Bahkan Zura memaksanya untuk membantu memasukkan domba dan ayam, dengan alasan aneh kalau di padang rumput sesepi itu ia sendiri menggembalakan ternak di siang yang terlalu gelap.

Anak-anak juga hanya bermain di dalam rumah—yang entah kenapa menjadi sesak dengan cepat; terutama bagi Kamui dan Hajime yang entah kenapa tumbuh tinggi dengan pesat. Dua malam lalu, Gintoki mencibir bahwa pertumbuhan Kamui pasti akan berhenti sebelum berhasil melampaui tinggi Takasugi, mengingat bahwa Kamui sering mengaku bahwa Takasugi adalah ayahnya.

"Itu disebut keturunan, Kamito- _kun_ ," saat itu Gintoki berkata sambil menggigit roti. Kamui melirik Gintoki sebal, namun saat dilihatnya Takasugi diam saja, maka ia juga tidak bereaksi. Gintoki mendengus geli, sedang Kagura di pangkuannya masih asyik mengaduk-aduk kuah kaldu, airnya yang berwarna kuning pekat memercik ke mana-mana. Shinpachi mengomentari kelakuan bocah itu, namun tangannya otomatis meraih kain di bawah meja, dengan tangkas mengelap tumpahan kuah.

"Makan yang benar, Kagura- _chan_ ," tegur Takasugi, tapi Kagura hanya meliriknya dengan pedas, ditambah dengan seringaian Gintoki.

"Makan yang benar, Kagura- _chan_ ," tiru Gintoki, kedua matanya masih terpancang pada Takasugi.

"Mm-hmm!" jawab Kagura dengan bersemangat, mulai menyendok dengan benar. Belum pernah Takasugi merasa ingin merobek seringaian menyebalkan dari mulut Gintoki, dan baik Shinpachi maupun Hajime hanya tertawa.

"Permisi! Mr. Sakata?" lamunan Takasugi mendadak buyar saat terdengar seruan dari pintu depan. Serta-merta ia bangkit, dan setelah memastikan kedua sarung tangannya tetap terpasang, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Seorang ibu-ibu yang umurnya kira-kira dua kali lipatnya berdiri sambil menenteng keranjang yang ditutup kain serbet berpola cerah. Takasugi menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun beliau itu sudah bicara duluan. "Ah, _bonjour!_ Kita berchemu zaat kau _émouvant_ dua bulan lalu, _rappelles toi_? Zhayang zekhali hari ini chidak cherlalu cherah, ya, kan? Chadinya aku berharap bisa menzemur beberapha _blanchisserie_ bersama putriku…" nyonya itu tertawa.

"Ah, tapi, sisi baiknya, khami acchirrnya bisa me- _cuire_ -kan beberapa _tarte_. Untukmu, _ma chérie_ ," ujarnya lembut, menyodorkan keranjang berisi pai. Takasugi menerimanya sambil tersenyum sopan; nyonya itu juga sama-sama tidak berasal dari sini.

" _C'est vraiment gentil de ta part_ , _madame_ ," Takasugi menerima keranjang itu. "Apel? Wow, apakah suami anda baru saja kembali dari lereng bukit?" tanyanya. Samar-samar tercium bau beberapa tumbuhan lain, namun akan jauh lebih sopan bila ia tidak menyebutkan kecuali apel.

Nyonya itu terkikik. "Ah, _ma chérie_ , kau chidak pernah bilang lancar berbahasa Perranchiz!" ujarnya, wajahnya berseri-seri.

Takasugi hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kebetulan saya pernah diajarkan oleh _Sensei_ saya, _madame_. Hanya beberapa kata sederhana," dan _madame_ itu melambaikan tangannya. "Chidak perlu merendah," komentarnya.

Takasugi tertawa, lalu mendongak, "Anda kelihatannya khawatir akan turun hujan, _madame_ , tapi saya bisa menjamin hujan belum akan turun sampai paling tidak besok pagi. Anda bisa menjemur dengan tenang, walau mungkin tidak akan sempat kering dengan baik," jelasnya.

Nyonya itu terkesima menatapnya. "Apa khau pengamat awan, nak?" tanyanya.

Takasugi, sekali lagi, hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang kalau saya ingin mengobrol sejenak dengan nyonya yang berbaik hati membawakan pai untuk keluarga saya," sahutnya.

"Oh, _garcon_ berambut _paille_ itu juga zering bermain dengan _ma_ Ann, tchapi suamiku bilang aku harruz meng- _améliorer_ bahasa Inggrisku. Ah," wanita itu mendesah sambil mengibaskan tangannya, lantas berdeham. "Tapi tetchap sazha shulit, benar?" ia berdeham sekali lagi, "Aksenku masih selalu terbawa. Ann akan menertawaiku kalau dia dengar aku masih menggunakan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Perancis."

"…Kalimat terakhir anda adalah bahasa Inggris paling lancar yang pernah saya dengar dari seorang imigran Perancis, _madame_ ," sahut Takasugi sambil membungkuk, tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, kau benar-benar _charmant_ , anak muda! Kupikir Ann dan zuamiku zudah akan pulang, zudah zaatnya. _Au revoir_ , mrs. Sakata," ujarnya, melambaikan tangan.

Walau terperanjat, Takasugi masih cukup sopan untuk balas menganggukkan kepala dan baru menutup pintu setelah punggung ibu-ibu itu lenyap di tikungan.

" _Au revoir,_ mrs. Sakata?" kali ini Takasugi benar-benar terlonjak—keranjang berisi pai apel itu nyaris tergelincir dari jari-jarinya kalau ia tidak cukup cepat bereaksi. Ia langsung mencari sumber suara; Obi Hajime dan Shimura Shinpachi sedang berdiri kira-kira setengah meter dari tempatnya sendiri berdiri. Shinpachi hanya melongo karena tidak mengerti, namun Hajime tersenyum lebar.

"Mrs. Sakata," ulang Hajime lagi, dan wajah Takasugi langsung merah padam. Dasar anak-anak, bukannya merasa iba, senyum Hajime malah makin lebar. "Mrs. Sakata! Shinsuke- _san_ , mulai sekarang kau akan dikenal sebagai mrs. Sakata! Bibi Emmy lumayan suka bergosip, lho, walaupun kelihatannya tidak cakap berbicara bahasa Inggris," goda Hajime. "Hentikan, Hajime- _kun_ ," Takasugi melangkah mendekat dengan hati-hati, membawa keranjang pai apel melewati dua anak biasanya bukan hal yang mudah.

Benar saja. Kedua anak itu mengikutinya—walau untuk alasan lain; Hajime yang masih nyengir lebar dan Shinpachi yang kelihatannya ikut-ikutan kakak lelakinya. Takasugi menghela napas. "Nanti pasti akan ada klarifikasi. Semuanya tahu kalau aku lelaki, kan?" balas Takasugi, meletakkan keranjang itu di meja dapur. "Jadi nama _madame_ itu Emmy- _san_? Nanti akan kubuatkan kue sebagai balasannya. Hajime, kau akrab dengan putri _madame_ itu, kan? Aku minta tolong diantarkan kesana, ya," ujar Takasugi, menyibakkan serbet itu.

"Oke! Serahkan padaku, Sakata- _san_!" jawab Hajime yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa. Takasugi melirik bocah yang lebih tua dibanding Otae itu dengan jengkel.

"Sakata- _san_? Kenapa nama Shinsuke- _san_ jadi Sakata- _san_ , Hajime- _nii_?" tanya Shinpachi, menarik-narik lengan baju Hajime. Takasugi langsung menatap Hajime dengan galak.

"Hajime cuma bercanda, Shinpachi," sahut Takasugi, secara non-verbal mengancam Hajime agar tidak perlu bicara yang tidak perlu.

Namun bukan Hajime namanya kalau tidak nyengir lebar dan menjawab, "Soalnya Shinsuke- _san_ disangka istrinya Gin- _san_ ," Takasugi menepuk dahinya.

"Dengar, Shinpachi, Hajime—"

"Wah! Kalau begitu, kita bisa dapat adik baru dari Shinsuke- _san_ dan Gin- _san_ , Hajime- _nii_?"

Mulut Takasugi ternganga. Bukan sekali anak ini mendadak mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Mungkin ia memang harus memperbaiki pola pikir yang seenaknya ditanamkan Gintoki lain kali, sekarang yang paling penting adalah mengatakan 'tidak' dengan jelas dulu—

"Shin- _boy_ , ide bagus! Kenapa tidak bilang sama Gin- _san_?!" seru Hajime, mengangkat adik laki-lakinya di pundaknya dengan diiringi tawa lebar. "Aku mau dua adik laki-laki! Shin- _boy_ , kau mau adik perempuan?" tanya Hajime, sementara Takasugi masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hajime dengan kepala berdenyut. _Apanya yang dua adik laki-laki?_

"Tidak mau, kita kan sudah punya Kagura- _chan_! Aku juga mau adik laki-laki!" seru Shinpachi dengan gembira.

"Oh, benar juga! Sip, kalau begitu, temui Gin- _san_ dan bilang padanya kita ingin adik laki-laki!" seru Hajime, menurunkan bocah yang yang masih memekik-mekik gembira itu, dan Shinpachi langsung melesat meninggalkan Hajime dan Takasugi.

"Hajime- _kun_ ," panggil Takasugi saat Shinpachi sudah tidak nampak.

"Ya?" jawab Hajime, masih dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tahu laki-laki tidak mungkin melahirkan, kan?"

Hajime hanya nyengir.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berbohong seperti itu pada Shinpachi."

Hajime menepuk punggung Takasugi. "Shinsuke- _san_ , kebohongan yang dimaksudkan untuk menyenangkan orang lain kadang-kadang diperlukan, lho."

"…seperti apa wajahku sekarang, Hajime?"

Hajime menelengkan wajahnya, sebelah alis dinaikkan, dan mengelus dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Hmm. Parah, Shinsuke- _san_."

Takasugi menghela napas. "Bagus. Karena setidaknya aku tahu ekspresi Gintoki akan lebih me—"

"APANYA YANG ANAK LAKI-LAKI, HAH?!" mendadak terdengar jeritan histeris dari halaman samping.

Hajime masih nyengir lebar. Takasugi mengusap wajahnya perlahan, lalu mengambil pisau di laci dapur.

"Mau cicipi pai-nya, Hajime?"

.

Esok paginya, seperti yang sudah ditebak Takasugi, hujan turun deras. Walau hari seharusnya sudah menjelang siang, belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti. Karena sudah menjadi kebisaan bagi Katsura dan Hajime untuk makan tiga kali sehari di rumah Sakata, maka sejak dini hari hingga sekarang, keduanya masih belum bisa pulang.

Maka, dengan sederetan gerutuan yang diucapkannya samar-samar karena takut terdengar oleh anak-anak, Zura meminta tolong pada Otae, Gintoki dan Takasugi untuk membantunya mengangkat gandum yang sempat dijemurnya sebelum pergi.

"Haah? Sekarang pasti sudah telat, kan? Aku malas pergi-pergi kalau hujan gini, Zura," keluh Gintoki.

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Kalau tidak pergi sekarang, untuk dua hari kedepan kalian bakal kehabisan roti," jelas Zura—Katsura, mulai mengerudungkan mantelnya. Takasugi mendesah, teringat nafsu makan Kagura dan Kamui yang jauh dari kata normal.

"Oke. Ayo bangun, pemalas," ujar Takasugi, menarik paksa bagian belakang kaus yang dikenakan Gintoki.

"Aduh! Aduh! Iya, aku jalan sendiri, Chibisuke!" Gintoki meronta, menyambar mantelnya sembari berjalan mundur tersandung-sandung saat Takasugi masih tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya. "Hajime, aku titip rumah, ya! Main yang akur! Jangan bikin berantakan!"

Dan begitulah, keempat bocah itu ditinggalkan sejak setelah sarapan. Otae diajak karena walau masakan aslinya sukses membuat Takasugi berakhir di kamar mandi lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan olehnya sendiri, hanya dia yang bisa menguasai caranya mengeringkan batang-batang gandum dengan baik.

Bagi Hajime, sih, tidak masalah. Ia dengan riang mengajak adik-adiknya bermain apa saja yang bisa dimainkan dalam ruangan. Kamui, Shinpachi dan Kagura mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan dan diusulkan Hajime dengan senang hati; setelah bosan bermain tebak-tebakan dan petak umpet, kini mereka asyik mengayunkan ranting, berpura-pura bermain drama.

"Gaaooo! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Putri Kagura padamu! Gaoo!" seru Kamui galak, rambutnya yang diikat dua sebagai pengganti tanduk berayun seiring dengan gelengan kepalanya.

Di belakangnya, Kagura yang duduk di atas tumpukan bantal tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Pangeran Shinpachi, tolong aku- _aru_!" serunya geli.

Padahal tadinya Kagura sempat ngambek karena ia ngotot ingin ikut berpura-pura memiliki pedang, melawan Kamui yang kalah suit menjadi Raja Setan. Tapi siapa yang pantas memerankan putri yang diculik selain Kagura? Shinpachi menolak keras saat Kagura dengan wajah cemberut menunjuknya untuk menggantikannya, dan Kamui hanya angkat bahu. Sayangnya, yang mendekati seimbang dengannya saat masalah fisik hanya Hajime. Jadi jika Hajime tidak turun tangan membujuk Kagura untuk menjadi putri, permainan tidak akan bisa jalan, karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan 'Raja Setan'.

"Tunggu kami, Putri Kagura!" sahut Shinpachi, memegang ranting yang masih agak lembab karena hujan dengan ekspresi panik.

"Bagaimana ini, Hajime- _nii_ —eh, bukan, Ksatria Hajime? Setannya terlalu kuat!" serunya, menunjuk Kamui yang mengibas-ngibaskan selimut yang diapakai sebagai mantel Raja Setan.

"Gaoo!" seru Kamui galak saat Shinpachi tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang, membuat bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu (pura-pura) mengkeret takut.

"Jangan takut, Pangeran Shinpachi! Dengan dua pedang cahaya, kita pasti bisa membebaskan putri dari cengkeraman Raja Setan!" Hajime menghunus rantingnya sendiri, berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah 'pedang cahaya' yang dikatakannya pada Shinpachi. "Maju!" serunya, dan kedua bocah itu langsung berlarian menuju Kamui sambil menjerit-jerit, tumpang tindih dengan geraman Kamui dan sorakan Kagura.

"Rasakan ini, setan jahat! Heaa!" Shinpachi mengayunkan rantingnya, memukul punggung Kamui.

"Gaoo! Cuma segini nggak sakit! Nggak takut! Gaoo!" balas Kamui, mendorong-dorong Shinpachi.

"Pangeran! Biar aku yang menahan setan jahat ini, Pangeran pergilah menyelamatkan Putri!" seru Hajime, menangkis tangan Kamui dan mulai mengayunkan rantingnya. Shinpachi mengangguk, dan segera berlari melewati Kamui yang masih sibuk mendorong Hajime.

Sadar 'penyelamatnya' sudah datang, Kagura menjerit-jerit riang, melompat-lompat di atas barikade bantal dan selimut. "Aku datang, Putri Kagura!" seru Shinpachi—namun sedetik kemudian ia jatuh karena terpeleset selimut.

Kagura terbahak-bahak melihat 'penyelamatnya' jatuh, membuat wajah Shinpachi memerah karena malu. "Nggak keren- _aru_! Cepat selamatkan putri- _aru_ , Shinpachi! Jangan jatuh lagi- _aru ne_!" serunya, masih tergelak.

Ia bertepuk tangan saat Shinpachi kembali bangkit, masih dengan ranting di sebelah tangan, mulai memanjat kursi dan meja yang ditumpuk, berusaha menggapai susunan bantal di kursi paling atas, tempat Kagura yang sekarang melonjak-lonjak gembira tengah menunggunya—membuat susunan meja dan kursi itu bergoyang.

"Kagura- _chan_! Tunggu yang tenang, kursinya mau jatuh!" jerit Shinpachi, berpegangan erat pada meja. Jaraknya dengan kaki meja paling bawah kini lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Sementara Kagura bukannya berhenti, kini malah dengan sengaja iseng menggoyangkan kursi paling atas, membuat barikade itu berderak-derak. Jerit ketakutan Shinpachi makin menjadi-jadi; selimut dan bantal mulai berjatuhan, sedangkan Kagura masih terbahak-bahak.

"Kagura! Awas, nanti kau jatuh!" Hajime ikut-ikutan berteriak, kini dibantu Kamui menyangga meja paling bawah, berusaha mengurangi guncangan keras yang membuat barikade itu nyaris oleng—namun sentakan tiba-tiba pada pondasi barikade itu malah membuat tingkat teratas yang tidak dipegangi oleh siapapun mulai runtuh. Kali ini Kagura ikut memekik kaget.

"KAGURA! SHINPACHI!" Kamui berteriak sewaktu meja dan kursi paling atas benar-benar oleng, tubuh mungil kedua bocah itu ikut berada dalam sudut sembilan puluh derajat dari lantai—Kagura yang tidak berpegangan pada apapun kelihatan seolah terlempar, sedang Shinpachi yang erat memegangi meja sambil menutup mata justru seperti akan terkubur.

Baik Hajime maupun Kamui langsung lari—saat Kamui melihat Hajime berusaha menangkap Kagura, maka Kamui menunduk dan merentangkan tangannya, menjangkau Shinpachi—

"Kami pulang—"

 _KRAK._

GRATAK—BRUG—BRAK!

"Apa yang—kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Katsura langsung menghambur masuk, mengabaikan beberapa meja dan kursi kaki-kakinya saling bersilangan, begitu melihat Hajime membentur dinding dengan memeluk Kagura, ia langsung berlutut menghampiri mereka.

"Hajime- _kun_ , tidak ada yang berdarah, kan? Sebelah mana yang sakit? Leader, coba hadap kesini sebentar—"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut—" Gintoki yang sedang menggantung mantelnya terhenti di pintu begitu melihat ruangan yang _sangat_ berantakan, debu masih membubung, serpihan kaki meja yang terlontar berada persis di depan kakinya. Mendadak ujung jarinya terasa dingin. Dengan panik ia mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari ruangan saat Otae menjerit; " _SHIN-_ CHAN!"

Gadis berumur sebelas tahun itu mendorong minggir Gintoki saat ia berlari menuju tumpukan meja di tengah ruangan, dimana terdengar isakan pelan dari dalamnya. Mata Gintoki membulat saat ia menjejak ada titik-titik kecil berwarna merah di sela-sela kaki meja. "Sial—Takasugi, bantu sini!" teriaknya, mendahului baik Otae maupun Takasugi mengangkat meja paling atas. Tanpa perlu dirusuh dua kali, Takasugi menyingkirkan kursi-kursi yang mengepung kedua anak kecil itu.

Sama seperti Hajime, Kamui memeluk erat-erat Shinpachi. Percikan darah menjejak di sekitar kakinya, tapi selain memar besar berwarna keunguan, baik Takasugi maupun Gintoki tidak bisa melihat adanya luka lain. Namun Shinpachi masih terisak-isak.

"Shin- _chan_ , jangan menangis," Otae berkata lirih, membelai kepala Shinpachi, dan bocah itu pelan-pelan menoleh. Dari depan, pipinya tergores serpihan. Tidak cukup dalam, tapi darah menetes dari tiga guratan itu, walau mulai tertutup oleh air mata yang masih mengalir. Otae gemetar berusaha menarik adiknya—pasti pipinya terasa perih sekali.

"Pelan-pelan, Shinpachi, ada yang luka lagi? Mana yang sakit?" bujuk Gintoki. Shinpachi menggeleng, tapi mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Bawah siku kanannya lebam kebiruan, mungkin terbentur meja saat rubuh, namun selain itu tidak ada lagi yang luka. Gintoki dengan curiga langsung menoleh ke arah Kamui—dan benar saja, bocah itu tengah mengusap darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Sakit? Bisa berdiri?" tanya Takasugi. Namun Kamui diam saja, masih sibuk berusaha mengelap darah yang tidak henti mengalir. "Hadap sini, Kamui," kata Takasugi, dan begitu dengan patuh Kamui mensejajarkan pandangannya, baik Gintoki maupun Takasugi bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa sebelah matanya agak bengkak.

"Matamu kenapa? Perih? Kena meja?" tanya Takasugi. Dari dalam saku mantelnya yang masih basah terkena hujan lebat, ia menarik sehelai saputangan yang juga basah, lalu mengusapkannya pelan-pelan pada wajah Kamui—namun bocah itu berjengit, merebut saputangan itu dan dengan hati-hati ditempelkannya di atas matanya. "Bagus. Pegangan leherku," ujar Takasugi, dan dengan satu gerakan ia menggendong Kamui di lengannya, menatap sisa-sisa meja yang patah. Saat tanpa sengaja ia menatap Shinpachi yang nampak mengawasi Kamui dengan ketakutan, bocah itu langsung membuang muka dengan gemetar.

"Hei—" KREK.

Gintoki, Takasugi dan Otae sama-sama melihat ke arah sumber suara; sebuah ranting yang kini patah jadi dua di bawah kaki Takasugi. Dengan genggaman Kamui yang mengerat di lehernya, Takasugi langsung paham bahwa ranting inilah yang melukai matanya. Dan bahwa sampai sebelum jatuh, Shinpachi-lah yang menggenggam ranting itu. Ia baru akan melangkah mendekati Shinpachi saat mendadak celananya ditarik.

"Aku yang salah- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura dengan suara bergetar. "Shinpachi sudah bilang berhenti- _aru_. Tapi kupikir tidak apa-apa, jadi aku tidak mau dengar- _aru_. Jangan marahi Shinpachi, _ne_?" mohonnya, suaranya mulai pecah. Gintoki mengulurkan tangannya, namun Kagura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia mendongak, memandang Takasugi yang menatapnya keheranan.

"Ka-Kamui kuat, kan? Dia t-tidak apa-apa, kan? _Ne_ , Kamui, nggak sakit, kan?" tanyanya, suaranya makin timbul-tenggelam.

Walau masih dengan hidung berdarah, Kamui menyeringai ke arah Kagura—memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang lepas satu, darah mulai menggumpal di gusinya. "Nggak apa-apa. Ya, kan, Shinsuke?" desaknya, menyikut leher Takasugi.

"Tuh!" Kagura menyentak. "Nggak… nggak apa-apa- _aru_. Tanganku juga nggak terkilir- _aru_. Nggak ada yang patah- _aru_ … Jadi, jadi, Bakasugi… jangan marahi Shinpachi, _ne_? Yang salah aku- _aru_ ," Kagura mulai setengah terisak, air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut-sudut matanya.

Gintoki mengusap kepala Kagura. "Iya, Shinsuke- _kun_ , jangan marahi siapa-siapa, ya? Kau tega, nih, lihat Kagura- _chan_ hampir nangis begini?" tanyanya, ikut-ikutan menatap Takasugi dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ini bukan salah Kagura, kok!" mendadak Hajime berseru nyaring. "Aku yang mengusulkan main! Aku juga yang membujuk Kagura buat jadi putri! Aku yang menyusun meja dan kursi biar terlihat seperti kastil sungguhan, tapi nggak sadar kalau ketinggian! Aku yang salah!" serunya, tertatih-tatih mendekati Takasugi yang masih menggendong Kamui.

"Kalau mau marahi Kagura- _chan_ , marahi aku saja!"

Di belakang Hajime, Katsura hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Shinsuke- _kun_ , anak-anak dan satu orang dewasa di sana memohonmu untuk jangan marah, lho. Jangan pasang tampang galak begitu," ujarnya.

Takasugi terperangah. "Siapa yang pasang—" namun ucapannya terputus oleh Katsura yang menunjuk dahinya sendiri. Refleks, Takasugi langsung meraba dahinya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa alisnya saling menyatu entah sedari kapan.

 _Pantas anak-anak itu terlihat benar-benar ketakutan_ , batinnya sambil menghela napas. Bahkan Kamui yang sudah terbiasa tinggal bersamanya samar-samar terasa gemetar. Takasugi menghela napas, setengah geli dan setengah menyesal.

"Uh… Kagura- _chan_ , Hajime, Shinpachi, aku bukannya mau memarahi siapapun, kok," Takasugi setengah berjongkok, berusaha senatural mungkin menepuk pundak Kagura tanpa membuat gadis kecil itu terlonjak ketakutan. "Aku Cuma mau mengajak Shinpachi ke kamar mandi. Soalnya kalau tidak segera dicuci, nanti lukanya bisa tambah sakit," lanjutnya, berusaha tersenyum ramah tanpa melihat pundak Kagura yang sudah berguncang karena menahan tangis sekuat tenaga.

"Lututmu juga lecet, kan? Ayo ikut, akan kucuci lukamu. Agak perih, sih, tahan, ya," katanya, mengulurkan tangan. Kagura ragu-ragu menerimanya; sekilas ia melirik 'ayah'nya.

Sedang Gintoki hanya tersenyum sambil mendorong punggung Kagura lembut. "Sudah, ikut saja. Dia lebih jago mengurus orang sakit dibandingkan aku, lho," bujuknya meyakinkan, dan Kagura akhirnya (masih dengan takut-takut) menggenggam tangan Takasugi.

"Perihnya sedikit saja, kan, ya?" tanya Kagura sekali lagi, suaranya masih bergetar.

Takasugi tersenyum lembut. "Kalau memang sakit, ya, nangis juga nggak apa-apa, kok," sahut Takasugi dengan ringan, menggandeng Kagura—namun gadis cilik itu malah mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku nggak nangis- _aru_! Siapa yang nangis- _aru_ , muka galak! Wee!" serunya sambil menjulurkan lidah, lalu berlari melewati Takasugi maupun Shinpachi.

"Biar kususul," Gintoki bangkit, menyeringai. "Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

"—bawakan kotak perlatannya Taka—Shinsuke, ya. Beres-beresnya nanti saja. Hajime, kau tidak terluka, kan?" Gintoki menepuk pundak Hajime, yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Ayo, Shin- _boy_. Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Shinpachi yang masih setengah terisak di pelukan Otae.

"Shin- _chan_ , lukanya diobati dulu, ya. Perih, kan?" bujuk Otae, pelan-pelan berdiri sambil menggandeng adiknya itu. Shinpachi masih menundukkan kepala, menolak untuk bersitatap dengan siapapun.

"Hei, masa kau kalah dengan adik perempuanmu?" celetuk Takasugi, menepuk kepala Shinpachi. "Kakimu tidak terluka, kan? Atau mau kugendong?" tawarnya, saat bocah itu bergeming. Kali ini ia menggeleng pelan, menggenggam tangan Otae erat. Takasugi menghela napas. "Shinpachi, kakakmu harus melepas mantelnya dulu, nanti dia masuk angin. Lepaskan dia sebentar, ya?"

"Iya, Shin- _chan_ , aku nanti menyusul bersama Kotarou- _san_ , kok. Sebentar saja, ya?" Otae balas menggenggam kepalan tangan adiknya pelan, dan Shinpachi akhirnya pelan-pelan melepaskan genggamanya, lalu beralih menggandeng Hajime. Takasugi hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Samar-samar sudah terdengar suara air dipompa dan pekikan Kagura.

"Oi, Gintoki, jangan banyak—" ucapan Takasugi terpotong saat dilihatnya Kagura sudah hampir basah kuyup sekujur badan, tawa lebar keduanya mendadak kaku saat Takasugi, Kamui, Hajime dan Shinpachi muncul di pintu.

Gintoki berdeham dan menarik Kagura ke dekatnya. "Tuh, dengarkan kata Taka—Shinsuke- _kun_ , Kagura! Jangan main air!" ujarnya.

Kagura mendelik. "Haah? Yang menyalakan airnya, kan, Gin- _chan_! Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" protesnya, kaki kecilnya menginjak kaki Gintoki yang langsung berseru kesakitan.

"Hei! Jangan lari-lari, nanti kau jatuh lagi! Kemari, biar kukeringkan badanmu," panggil Gintoki. Kagura menjulurkan lidah, namun tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Shin- _boy_ , yang berdarah cuma pipimu saja, kan? Nih, cuci muka pakai ini," ujar Hajime, menyodorkan segayung air. Shinpachi dengan patuh langsung mencuci wajahnya, dan sedikit meringis saat pipinya yang perih kembali terkena air.

Takasugi mendudukkan Kamui, dan memberinya kain yang dibasahi dengan air baru. "Tahan napas sampai hitungan kesepuluh, ulangi lima kali, nanti mimisannya akan berhenti. Kalau sudah, minta air untuk kumur-kumur," ujarnya, lalu mendekati Shinpachi.

"Coba hadap sini," ujar Takasugi, memegang dagu Shinpachi. Takut-takut, anak itu melirik ke arah lain. "Hmm… sepertinya nggak akan berbekas, kok. Zura—"

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!" seru Katsura yang kini membawa kotak berisi perban dan tabung-tabung milik Takasugi.

"—ya, terserahlah. Kain, botol warna biru dan plester, sini," kata Takasugi, mengulurkan tangan. "Tengok sana, ya, bagus. Anak baik," gumam Takasugi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinpachi. "Iya… kurasa nggak akan berbekas. Syukurlah."

"Ini agak perih, tahan, ya," ujar Takasugi, sambil membuka sumbat botol. Dimiringkannya botol itu, dan beberapa tetes cairan pekat yang juga berwarna biru jernih tumpah ke telapak tangannya. Ia menggigit sarung tangannya untuk melepaskannya dari tangan kirinya, lalu dengan jarinya ia mencolek sebagian cairain itu, dan mengoleskannya pada luka di pipi Shinpachi. Bocah itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Takasugi langsung menghentikan gerakannya, namun Shinpachi hanya berbisik serak.

"…sedikit. Dingin," sambil takut-takut melirik Takasugi sambil tersenyum simpul. Yang dilirik balas tersenyum, lalu mengoleskannya sekali lagi.

"Aku juga sering pakai ramuan itu," komentar Kamui yang duduk di samping Shinpachi, tangannya mnggenggam gayung. Shinpachi menatapnya dengan penasaran, namun Kamui tidak melihatnya karena kemudian ia berkumur. Saat meludah, sisa darah tampak menggumpal di bawah kakinya.

"Soalnya kalau sudah main di hutan, aku sering jatuh dan tergores. Kalau tergores semak berduri, gatal, lho! Tapi nanti kalau Shinsuke mengolesiku cairan berwarna merah muda, gatalnya langsung hilang," cerita Kamui, lalu berkumur sekali lagi.

"Nah. Selesai. Coba kemarikan tanganmu yang memar, Shinpachi," kata Takasugi setelah menempelkan plester di atas kain yang menutupi luka Shinpachi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan saat membalikkan sikunya, tampak memar berwarna pekat tercetak di sana.

"Botol warna hijau tua," kata Takasugi, mengulurkan tangannya pada Katsura. "Yang ini agak panas. Jangan bergerak dulu," Takasugi memperingatkan Shinpachi, tangan kanannya memegang tangan Shinpachi agar tidak goyah dan membuka sumbat botol dengan giginya. Dengan hati-hati, dituangnya ramuan itu di atas memar Shinpachi—dan rasanya memang panas, seperti seolah cairan itu baru saja dipanaskan di atas api. Shinpachi merintih. "Tahan," kata Takasugi, meletakkan botol itu di lantai dan mulai mengoleskannya secara merata. Begitu selesai, ia memandang Shinpachi dan berkata,

"Oke, seharusnya sejam lagi bengkaknya sudah kempes. Jangan sampai kena apa-apa, dan tiga jam lagi memar maupun sakitnya sudah hilang. Yang di pipimu mungkin akan butuh waktu sampai besok, jadi plesternya jangan dicabut. Dan jangan sampai basah juga," jelas Takasugi, memasukkan botol hijau tua itu ke dalam kotak, dan mengeluarkan tabung berwarna biru muda.

"Kagura, lututmu masih perih?" tanyanya, menoleh menatap gadis cilik itu. Kagura, walau masih cemberut, mengangguk pelan. Takasugi berjongkok, melihat lukanya sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Kagura. "Kakimu boleh kusentuh?" tanyanya.

Wajah Kagura memerah saat berbisik, "Iya," sambil membuang muka. Gintoki tersenyum geli, sedang Takasugi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ini agak perih... dan lebih dingin dari air tadi. Jangan bergerak-gerak dulu," ujar Takasugi, lalu pelan-pelan mulai mengoleskan cairan itu di lutut Kagura. Tapi gadis kecil itu patuh, tanpa banyak bicara tetap diam sampai Takasugi selesai meratakan salepnya.

"Anak pintar," puji Takasugi sambil menutup botolnya kembali. "Jangan kena air sampai kering. Sekarang dibuat lari-lari juga pasti tidak akan terasa perih, tapi kalau kena air sebelum kering nanti perih lagi," lanjutnya, bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

"Shinsuke- _san_ itu dokter, ya?" tanya Hajime, memandang kotak kayu Takasugi dengan penasaran.

Gintoki, Katsura dan Takasugi saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum Katsura menjawab, "Yah, bisa dibilang dokter juga, sih. Tapi Shinsuke lebih memilih menekuni penelitian di pondoknya yang dulu. Iya, kan?" Katsura mengerling Takasugi, meminta bantuan. Takasugi hanya mengangguk ringan.

"Kenapa di bukit? Kan, di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa? Kenapa tidak datang ke desa? Lumayan, kan, kalau ada orang yang membayar?" lanjut Hajime, pandangannya masih terpaku pada kotak itu.

"Itu bukannya karena Shinsuke diusir?"

Gintoki nyaris kelepasan mencengkeram mulut Kamui—namun tertahan begitu telapak tangannya tepat berada di depan wajah anak itu—yang menatapnya dengan kaget. Begitu juga dengan semua orang di tempat itu; Otae, Shinpachi, Hajime, Kagura dan Katsura. Hanya Takasugi yang memandang Kamui dengan _shock_ yang bercampur kecewa.

Shinpachi menelan ludah. "Di…usir?" ulangnya, memandang Takasugi dan Kamui bergantian. Kamui tampak keheranan, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Takasugi berdeham sambil menyambar botol berwarna biru pekat yang sama seperti yang dipakaikannya pada Shinpachi, lalu tanpa banyak kata memeriksa betis Kamui yang memar.

"Shin—Shinsuke- _san_ , apa maksudnya? Kenapa orang sebaik Shinsuke- _san_ diusir?" Shinpachi takut-takut bertanya. Kali ini ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada Gintoki dan Katsura, namun keduanya sama-sama bungkam sambil membuang muka. Sedang baik Hajime maupun Otae tampak sama bingungnya dengan dirinya.

"Itu karena aku tiga tahun yang lalu bukan orang baik," sahut Takasugi mendadak, meletakkan tabung itu di lantai saat berbicara. Ia menoleh dan menatap Shinpachi—dan itu adalah pertama kalinya seumur hidup Shinpachi melihat ekspresi seseorang bisa nampak _terluka_ seperti itu. Tanpa sadar ia bergeser menjauh, menelan ludah.

"Bukan… orang yang baik? Tiga tahun lalu?" ulang Shinpachi tanpa sadar, dan kini Takasugi menunduk sambil terkekeh.

"Yah… sebenarnya, sampai sekarang juga—"

"Diam."

Mendadak, setengah membentak Gintoki angkat suara. Ia kini berdiri, menatap Takasugi dengan marah—dan dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti yang barusan dilihat Shinpachi pada raut wajah Takasugi. "Bukan apa-apa. Takasugi—Shinsuke bukannya diusir, dia saja yang menganggapnya begitu. Kalian tahu dia suka melebih-lebihkan, kan? Sudah, tidak perlu dibahas," gertak Gintoki, rahangnya terkatup rapat setelah selesai berbicara. Tangannya terkepal, seolah-olah menantang siapapun yang menyanggah argumennya. Sejenak, keheningan yang menyesakkan menyelimuti mereka semua, sampai Katsura akhirnya berdiri.

"Aku mau menyiapkan makan siang. Hajime, bisa bantu aku?"

Ragu-ragu, Hajime melempar pandang sejenak pada Takasugi sebelum mengikuti Katsura ke dapur. "Gin- _chan_ …" Kagura lirih memanggil ayahnya takut-takut, memegang ujung bajunya. Gintoki mengerjap dan menatap Kagura, dan entah kenapa seluruh perasaan yang campur aduk dalam dadanya mendadak menguap. Ia tersenyum simpul sebagai tanda permintaan maaf non-verbal, dan menunduk untuk menggendong Kagura.

"Ayo, Shin- _chan_ , ganti bajumu. Kotor begini," bujuk Otae, menggandeng tangan Shinpachi. Shinpachi ragu-ragu, masih enggan beranjak. Dilihatnya punggung Takasugi dan Kamui yang mengelus pundaknya pelan dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan untuk anak seusianya, dan Shinpachi menelan ludah. Gintoki yang untuk pertama kalinya menampakkan raut wajah keras. Takasugi yang seolah-olah jauh lebih kesakitan daripada mereka yang tertimpa kastil buatan sendiri. Lalu kini—Shinsuke menyandarkan dahinya pada pundak Kamui, sementara tangan anak berambut jingga itu masih belum meninggalkan punggung Takasugi, bergerak dalam irama tetap.

Dadanya terasa aneh; berdegup kencang, tapi bukan dalam ritme yang disukainya. Seolah-olah ia dipaksa untuk memakan buncis mentah yang dibencinya lagi.

"Shin- _chan_."

Tapi saat Otae menarik tangan adiknya sebagai ajakan untuk menyingkir, Shinpachi justru meraih ujung belakang kaus Takasugi, menariknya lembut. Takasugi menoleh, memandang Shinpachi keheranan (walau gurat _luka_ nya masih jelas menjejak). "Ada lagi yang sakit?" tanyanya.

 _Nyut_.

Shinpachi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya. Ada.

Melihat ekspresi lelah yang tidak wajar terpasang di wajah Takasugi yang sudah enam bulan tinggal bersamanya itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Tapi bukan nyeri seperti di tangannya atau perih yang masih berdenyut di pipinya, sakit yang memukul-mukul rongga dadanya terasa menyesakkan. Kamui menatapnya lurus, lalu membuka mulut, "Shinpachi. Kalau dikatakan, lebih ringan, lho," ujarnya. Shinpachi tersentak—tapi masih membisu. Otae dan Takasugi bertukar pandang bingung, namun tidak ada yang angkat suara lagi.

"Shin—Shinsuke- _san_ ," Shinpachi memulai. Panggilan itu retoris, dan Takasugi mengerti itu. Ia hanya menatap Shinpachi, berusaha mencerna _apa lagi yang ada dalam kepala anak ini_. Shinpachi menarik napas, berusaha menyusun kata-kata, namun semuanya hilang begitu ia membuka mulut, berusaha menatap Takasugi balik.

"Bagiku… Shinsuke- _san_ itu orang yang baik… walaupun memang wajahmu menakutkan, dan kadang-kadang entah kenapa aku… takut… sama Shinsuke- _san_. Tapi… tapi, aku…" Shinpachi terbata-bata berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku… aku sayang Shinsuke- _san_. Aku sayang ayah," pungkasnya.

Takasugi ternganga. Pemikiran polos anak kecil memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak sendiri, mendarat di atas kepala Shinpachi, mengusapnya lembut. Perlahan-lahan, sulas senyum terbentuk di wajahnya. Ia menarik Shinpachi, lalu mendekap bocah itu erat. "Terimakasih. Aku juga sayang padamu," sahutnya, memejamkan mata.

 _Apa ini yang dirasakan Sensei empatbelas tahun lalu?_

Otae berkaca-kaca, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang Shinsuke- _san_. Terimakasih sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untuk kami, bersama Gin- _san_ juga," katanya, mengusap airmatanya dengan ujung lengan. Takasugi tersenyum lembut pada Otae, kemudian juga menariknya dalam dekapannya.

"Yakin kalian tidak salah orang? Harusnya Gintoki yang pertama kali mendengar kata-kata seperti ini, kan?" canda Takasugi, berbisik pada rambut kedua anak itu.

Shinpachi menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Takasugi melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap kedua bersaudara itu. "Nah, sekarang, aku harus merawat luka Kamui. Ganti baju sana, lalu bantu Zura di dapur," ujarnya, menepuk puncak kepala kedua anak itu sambil tersenyum. Kedua bocah itu nyengir, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat.

Di belakang punggung Takasugi, Kamui bersiul. "Wah, apa ini berarti aku dapat dua adik sekaligus, Shinsuke?" tanyanya riang.

Wajah Otae memerah saat tertawa, namun Shinpachi menjawab dengan semangat, "Berarti aku harus memanggilmu Kamui- _nii_ , kan, ya? Ya, kan, Shinsuke- _san_?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Takasugi yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudah, sudah, sana ganti baju," sahut Takasugi, mendorong punggung kedua anak itu.

"Yaa!" sahut mereka dengan semangat, lalu berlari (Shinpachi, Otae hanya berjalan mengikuti adiknya) masuk ke dalam rumah.

Takasugi menghela napas, lalu menoleh menatap Kamui, yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Takasugi mendengus geli. "Nah, mana lagi yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Kamui mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam gerakan komikal, lalu menunjuk hatinya. "Daritadi aku kesakitan dan kau mengacuhkanku, Shinsuke, rasanya dadaku mau meledak," sahutnya. Takasugi tertawa, lalu menunduk untuk mencium dahi Kamui.

"Sudah baikan?" tanyanya, balas menyeringai saat wajah Kamui mendadak merah padam.

"Hmph. Sejak awal aku kan memang kuat, jadi memang tidak terlalu sakit," sahutnya, membuang muka. Takasugi kembali tertawa; hanya pada saat seperti ini Kamui sangat mirip dengan Kagura. "Tapi kakimu masih sakit, kan? Coba lihat matamu sebentar…" kata Takasugi, menelengkan kepalanya, memeriksa mata Kamui, lalu menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah tidak sampai berdarah. Tapi pasti masih perih, ya?" tanyanya, membuka kotak kayunya.

Kamui mengangguk. "Dan sakit. Nyut-nyut-nyut," sahutnya.

"Begitu? Coba tutup matamu, masih berdenyut?" tanya Takasugi lagi, dan Kamui mengangguk. "Coba buka matamu lagi," pintanya, dan Kamui menurut. "Perih?" tanyanya. Sekali lagi, Kamui mengangguk.

"Kalau ditekan bagian sini, sakit?" tanya Takasugi, menekan bawah alis Kamui, dan bocah itu menggeleng. "Kalau sebelah sini? Sin—"

"Aduh!" Kamui memekik, menjauhkan wajahnya dari Takasugi.

"Maaf, maaf," ucap Takasugi, mengusap kepala anak itu sebagai permintaan maaf. "Akan kuberi salep. Tahan sakitnya sebentar," ucap Takasugi. Kamui menurut, walau bibirnya masih cemberut.

"Shinsuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau senang menjadi ayah mereka?"

Gerakan tangan Takasugi terhenti. "…tentu. Memangnya kau tidak senang?" tanyanya, sembari kembali mengoleskan salep pada mata Kamui. Kamui menggenggam tangan Takasugi yang bebas, membuat Takasugi terpaksa berhenti lagi. "Kamui?"

"Tapi kau ayahku, kan?" tanyanya. Takasugi terdiam; ia membuka mulutnya sebentar, namun kemudian menutupnya lagi.

Sambil meratakan pulasannya, Takasugi berkata, "Tentu saja."

"Shinsuke tetap ayahku, kan?"

"Iya."

"Mereka jadi keluargaku, kan?"

"Iya."

"Shinsuke… jadi ayah kami?"

"…walau tidak kuduga, tapi, ya."

"Shinsuke, kau tetap jadi ayahku, kan?"

Takasugi meletakkan salep itu dalam kotak, dan kini menarik Kamui dalam pelukannya, persis seperti yang dilakukannya tadi. "Putra pertamaku hanya Kamui seorang. Aku tidak mengira Shinpachi dan Otae akan menganggapku sebagai ayah, tapi jujur saja, aku sangat senang. Apa kau tidak suka?" Takasugi bertanya balik, dan Kamui mennggenggam baju Takasugi dengan erat.

"Aku senang," sahutnya lirih.

"Tapi Shinsuke tetap akan jadi ayahku, kan? Kau tidak akan… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?" tanyanya serak, dan Takasugi menyurukkan wajahnya pada pundak Kamui. "Tidak akan," gumamnya, dan dirasakannya pegangan Kamui sedikit bertambah erat.

"Janji? Tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"

Takasugi menarik napas.

"Janji."

* * *

 **III. Birthday**

.

I promise you; a holy, holy, night

— _Tiger x Dragon, Holy Night_

* * *

"Nah, sana tidur," ujar Takasugi sambil menutup buku yang dipegangnya, menepuk punggung Kamui yang menguap.

"Yaa. Ayo masuk ke kamar, Shinpachi," kata Kamui, menggandeng Shinpachi yang menggosok matanya. Bocah itu menggumam tidak jelas, dan diam saja saat dituntun oleh Kamui. Gintoki yang menyelimuti Kagura memandang Takasugi dengan geli.

"Kau semakin pantas jadi ibu-ibu," komentarnya. Otae yang masih terbangun terkikik sedikit, lalu berbalik dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Takasugi memandang Gintoki dengan tatapan jengkel. "Diam, bujangan tua," gertaknya dengan suara pelan, melirik Kagura yang sudah nyenyak terlelap. Ia menyibakkan tirai yang membatasi kamar kedua anak perempuan itu dengan ruang keluarga tempatnya dan Gintoki berbagi ranjang, dan meletakkan buku itu di atas rak.

"Semakin lama aku semakin merasa bahwa seharusnya kau berlatih bagaimana caranya mendongeng sebelum tidur," ujar Takasugi, mengganti bajunya dengan piyama sementara Gintoki melompat ke atas tempat tidur.

"Eeh? Aku tidak punya bakat mendramatisir suasana sepertimu, Takasugi- _kun_ ~" sahut Gintoki, merampas sebagian besar selimut.

"Aku kasihan melihat Kamui dan Shinpachi yang berjalan setengah tertidur begitu ke kamar mereka, bodoh," balas Takasugi. "Geser sedikit, sialan, aku sama sekali tidak kebagian selimut," lanjutnya, menimpuk kepala Gintoki dengan bantal.

Gintoki menggerutu tentang ranjang yang semakin sempit, dan sebagai hadiahnya saat menjulurkan kaki, Takasugi sengaja menendang lutut Gintoki. "Aduh! Pelan-pelan, Chibisugi!" protesnya.

"Kakimu saja yang terlalu besar," sahut Takasugi ketus, lalu bergelung hingga ia menghadap ke arah meja.

"Ck. Padahal kalau sudah tidur, biasanya kalau tiba-tiba sudah lengket padaku," cibir Gintoki, dan Takasugi kali ini menyikut rusuknya.

"Ow! Seumur hidup aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengan dokter yang sekasar ini pada pasien," keluh Gintoki, ikut berbalik hingga kini mereka berpunggungan.

"Apanya yang pasien," sahut Takasugi.

Gintoki hanya tertawa. "Ya, ya, maaf karena sudah menciptakan kesempatan sia-sia untukmu menyombongkan kemampuanmu yang luarbiasa itu," katanya.

"Diam, keriting sialan!" Takasugi menukas dengan jengkel, kali ini sikunya membentur punggung Gintoki yang masih tertawa. "Kalau kau mau berterimakasih, katakan dengan benar, bodoh," lanjutnya—dan kali ini Gintoki yang menyodok punggung Takasugi.

"Sialan, kau ngajak berantem?" Takasugi berbalik, dan mendecakkan lidahnya karena Gintoki masih memunggunginya dengan keras kepala.

"Malu-malu cuma karena hal seperti itu, apa bedanya kau dengan Kagura?" desah Takasugi, dan kembali menarik selimut menutup dagunya. Namun begitu Takasugi menyentuh bantal, malah terdengar suara berkeresak dari balik punggungnya. Memutuskan untuk pura-pura tuli dan tidur, Takasugi memejamkan matanya.

"Takasugi."

 _Nah, benar, kan._

"Oi, Takasugi."

"Ta-ka-su-gi."

"Takasugi- _kun_?"

"Takasugi- _kun~_ "

Takasugi mendecakkan lidahnya dalam hati. _Tidur sana, keriting brengsek_ —namun mendadak punggungnya diguncang kuat-kuat oleh tangan Gintoki, dan tahu-tahu tepat di samping telinganya Gintoki mendesah, "Takasugi- _kuun_ ," bisiknya. Bulu kuduk Takasugi sampai berdiri.

Namun ia masih tetap memejamkan mata, tahu nanti pada akhirnya Gintoki akan menyerah.

Yang dia tidak tahu, kini Gintoki tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjang, menggaruk rambutnya dengan putus asa, namun wajahnya merah padam. Setelah beberapa lama ia bertahan dalam posisi duduk dan Takasugi masih bergeming, Gintoki akhirnya menghela napas dan kembali berbaring, walau matanya masih belum terpejam hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

.

"Gin- _chan_! Gin- _chaan_ , ayo baca buku- _aru_!" Kagura menarik-narik lengan Gintoki, namun lelaki itu tidak bergerak.

"Kagura- _chan_ , malam ini cukup ditemani Shinsuke- _kun_ , ya? Gin- _chan_ capek," sahut Gintoki, bergelung menarik selimut.

Kagura cemberut, memukul-mukul punggung Gintoki kesal. "Gin- _chan_ payah- _aru_! Ayo banguuun- _aru_!" serunya lagi, kali ini tidak hanya menarik, tapi juga mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gintoki.

"Kagura- _chan_ , toh aku juga tidak ikut membaca bukunya, kan? Sudahlah, menyerah saja. Baca yang akur sama Shinsuke- _kun_ , ya," Gintoki menggumam pada bantal, entah kenapa sama sekali mengacuhkan bocah yang memang biasana lengket dengannya itu.

Kagura makin kesal—dan sudah akan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya lagi sebelum Kamui menggamit lengannya dari belakang. "Kagura- _chan_ , kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kau tidak akan tahu keseluruhan ceritanya, lho," katanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi Gin- _chan_ …"

"Pasti capek. Kau ingat kan tadi siang Kotarou harus menjemputnya untuk makan siang, padahal biasanya dia bermalas-malasan?"

Kagura tampak bimbang, namun setelah melempar pandang sekali pada Gintoki yang masih berbaring, gadis cilik itu akhirnya mengikuti langkah Kamui ke kamar; dan dilihatnya Takasugi, Shinpachi dan Otae masih menunggunya. Kagura membuang muka karena kesal, dan langsung memanjat ke ranjangnya. "Gin- _san_ tumben, ya, tidur duluan," komentar Shinpachi, menarik-narik selimutnya. Kamui hanya melirik Kagura (yang sekarang memandang dinding terus-menerus) dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kadang-kadang memang dia minta tidur awal, kok, semasa kami masih kecil," sahut Takasugi, sibuk membuka-buka lembar bukunya.

"Eeh? Yang benar? Shinsuke- _san_ , malam ini cerita tentang masa kecilnya Shinsuke- _san_ dan Gin- _san_ saja!" seru Shinpachi riang.

Takasugi terkekeh. "Kalau aku cerita, bisa sampai besok pagi. Malam ini cerita yang biasa saja, ya. Kagura, kau mau cerita apa?" tanya Takasugi, menatap belakang kepala gadis berambut jingga itu. Kagura mendengus, lalu pelan-pelan menengok.

Walau masih enggan menatap Takasugi, ia menjawab dengan suara lirih, " _Gomen ne_ , Jerry," sahutnya.

"Phuh," Takasugi menyembunyikan seringaiannya dengan menutup mulut. "Oke, kalian semua duduk yang benar. Kumulai, ya."

Seperti yang sudah diduganya, akan ada hari dimana Kamui dan Shinpachi sudah tertidur dulu sebelum ia menyelesaikan ceritanya. Dan karena Gintoki sudah terlebih dulu tidur, dia harus menggendong kedua anak itu sendirian ke kamar mereka. Takasugi menghela napas. Bukan hal berat, sih, tapi tetap saja merepotkan. Pelan-pelan diletakkannya buku itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Otae, lalu ia meraih Shinpachi yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya, mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan, lalu melangkah hati-hati ke ranjang Kagura.

Saat hendak mengangkat Kamui, tiba-tiba kepala anak itu tersentak bangun. "Shinsuke?" panggilnya, mengucek matanya pelan. Takasugi mengacak rambut Kamui dengan gemas. "Ya. Kau mau kugendong atau jalan sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Jalan," sahut Kamui lirih, dan menggamit tangan Takasugi, memandu langkah keluar kamar—

Namun ruang tengah gelap gulita.

Takasugi mengernyitkan dahi; karena Gintoki yang pertama kali mengatakan bahwa tidak perlu mematikan lampu di ruang keluarga. Dia bilang bukan hal yang aneh kalau-kalau salah satu anak-anak akan merasa ingin ke toilet pada dini hari, dan bilang kalau untuk mengantisipasi hal itu, dia ingin penerangan di ruang tengah tetap menyala agar tidak ada yang ketakutan.

Saat itu Takasugi hanya bertanya ringan, "Oh, hasil dari pengalaman pribadi?" –yang mendapat hadiah tendangan dari Gintoki, tapi sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa Gintoki benar. Entah karena sudah terbiasa akan ruang tengah yang terang-benderang atau karena lupa biasanya mereka hanya berdua di pondok lereng bukit, Kamui mencengkeram tangannya saat berjalan melewati ruang tengah.

Takasugi menyibakkan tirai kamar dua bocah itu, dan Kamui langusng melompat ke kamar sambil menggumamkan 'selamat tidur' pada bantal, sedang Takasugi menurunkan Shinpachi hati-hati ke ranjang, lalu menyelimutinya. Saat hendak keluar kamar, mendadak Kamui angkat bicara; "Jangan keluar," katanya. Gerakan Takasugi terhenti, ia berbalik dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Kamui.

"Tetap disini. Sampai aku tertidur lagi," lanjutnya, kali ini bergelung merapatkan diri pada Takasugi. Tanpa banyak bicara, Takasugi hanya mengelus puncak kepala Kamui, perlahan-lahan sampai dirasakannya Kamui sudah tertidur. Takasugi menghela napas; dua kejadian yang ganjil sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala.

Pelan-pelan ia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar, dan ia mengandalkan ingatannya untuk melangkah ke ranjang tanpa terantuk meja. Saat akhirnya lututnya membentur ujung kaki Gintoki, ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, menimbulkan bunyi bekeriut yang membuat Gintoki bergerak, namun tidak terbangun. Takasugi mengulurkan tangannya—dan hampir terlonjak kaget karena ia baru sadar Gintoki tidak menghadap dinding seperti biasanya, namun tepat menghadap ke arahnya, ia baru menyadari deru napas Gintoki membentur tangannya saat ia menggapai wajahnya.

Dalam diam, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Gintoki, namun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Suhu tubuh lelaki itu normal. Deru napas dan denyut jantungnya juga normal. Sambil menghela napas, Takasugi bergelung masuk dalam selimut. Ia menjulurkan tangan sekali lagi untuk meraih lilin, dan menjentikkan jari. Saat nyala api mulai menerangi ruang tengah, ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

"Shinsuke, kau lihat Gintoki?" tanya Katsura, melongokkan kepala ke dapur.

Takasugi yang sedang mencincang daging menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa bukan di ladang? Seminggu ini entah kenapa dia seperti kerasukan terus-menerus kesana," sahutnya asal, mengambil potongan daging dan meletakkannya dalam satu mangkok, membawanya menuju pompa air di samping dapur.

Katsura menggaruk rambutnya. "Apa belakangan ini dia tidak bekerja terlalu keras?" tanyanya, bersandar pada dinding.

Takasugi mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya bagus? Sesekali dia harus bekerja dengan baik agar ada yang benar-benar bisa dijual ke kota," sahutnya, menyalakan pompa air.

"Maksudku… kau tahu," Katsura memilin-milin celemek yang dikenakannya.

Takasugi berhenti, dan menatap Katsura. "Aku mengeceknya setiap malam. Dan sejauh ini tidak ada masalah—yah, kecuali Kagura jadi ngambek dan sudah dua hari ini menolak dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Kau terlalu khawatir, Zura," sahut Takasugi.

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura," sahut Katsura sambil menghela napas—jawabannya tidak tegas seperti biasanya. "Dan aku bukannya khawatir, aku cuma penasaran. Belum pernah aku melihat Gintoki seolah menjaga jarak seperti itu dari Leader," lanjutnya, menyilangkan lengan. "Satu hal lagi. Kau tidak berhak mengomentari orang lain khawatiran, Takasugi," tambahnya.

"Haah?" Takasugi berbalik, menatap Katsura heran.

"Seperti biasa, ya. Kalau soal ekspresi wajah, kau jarang menyadarinya. Kadang-kadang aku bersyukur tubuhmu lebih jujur," sahut Katsura, mengangkat bahu dan kembali masuk ke dapur. Takasugi termangu, pelan-pelan menyentuh dahinya dan menemukan kedua alisnya (lagi-lagi) saling bertautan entah sejak kapan.

Takasugi mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal sebelum kembali mencuci daging, menyumpah-serapah dalam hati.

.

Malam ini adalah malam ketiga Kagura menolak dongeng sebelum tidur, dan Takasugi terpaksa keluar kamar dengan membiarkan Otae meninabobokan Kagura, sedangkan ia pindah ke kamar Kamui dan Shinpachi untuk menemani mereka menghitung domba sampai tertidur. Namun malam ini, Shinpachi takut-takut menarik bajunya. Takasugi menoleh.

"Shinsuke- _san_ … apa kami… apa kami berbuat nakal pada Gin- _san_?" tanya Shinpachi.

Takasugi mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Soalnya… soalnya, biasanya Gin- _san_ tidak pernah seperti ini. Biasanya Kagura- _chan_ juga dekat sama Gin- _san_ , tapi akhir-akhir ini Gin- _san_ seperti tidak mau diganggu sama sekali. Aku… aku jadi takut," aku Shinpachi, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kamui beringsut mendekat, dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Shinpachi. Takasugi menggaruk pipinya, lalu membuka mulut. "Nanti akan kubicarakan dengannya, jangan khawatir. Sekarang, kau mau kubacakan dongeng atau menghitung domba?" tanya Takasugi, berusaha tersenyum.

"Kamui- _nii_. Aku mau pipis."

Kamui menguap saat mendegar rengekan Shinpachi. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap sampai bayangan Shinpachi yang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mata setengah terkatup masuk dalam retinanya. Kamui mengernyitkan alis. "Shinpachi. Kau masih ngantuk," sahutnya.

"Tapi aku mau pipis," rengeknya lagi.

"Tidur lagi sana. Kau cuma mimpi kali," Kamui kembali berbaring, menarik selimut hingga dagu.

"Pipiis."

Kamui bangkit ogah-ogahan dari ranjang; masih menguap, ia menggandeng tangan Shinpachi yang justru mengangguk-angguk sambil berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

Kali ini lilin di meja tidak padam; berita baik pertama atas kelakuan aneh Gintoki seminggu terakhir. Takasugi menghela napas saat Gintoki sudah berbaring dengan menghadap dinding seperti biasanya. Ia menjangkau Gintoki, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Gintoki, bangun. Ada yang mau kubicarakan," katanya, mengguncang tubuh Gintoki. Namun lelaki itu tetap bergeming, bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda ia mendengarkan. Kesal, Takasugi mengguncangkan tubuh Gintoki lebih keras lagi; namun ia tetap membisu. Seolah-olah sudah bangun, tapi sengaja mengerjai Takasugi.

 _Ah_.

Takasugi menunduk, mengecilkan volumenya saat berbisik, "Gintoki."

Masih diam.

"Oi, Gintoki."

"Gi-n-to-ki."

"Gintoki- _kun_?"

Tapi Gintoki tertidur pulas—atau pura-pura tertidur pulas, karena mestinya tidak ada orang yang masih tidur setelah dibangunkan sekeras itu. Wajah Takasugi memerah saat ia sadar hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Gintoki tempo hari; tapi kalau mau (sekalian) membalas dendam, hanya tinggal itulah yang tersisa. Minimal hidungnya akan kena benturan kepala saat Gintoki terbangun nanti, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak boleh balas meninjunya, kan? Takasugi menyeringai.

 _Pembalasan lebih kejam dari perbuatan_.

Pelan-pelan, ia menunduk, tangan kirinya men(—jambak—)cengkeram rambut keriting Gintoki, sedang tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggang Gintoki; perlahan-lahan ditariknya tngan kanannya hingga mencapai bahu. _Seharusnya orang normal minimal bergidik ngeri_.

Tapi Gintoki tetap kukuh bergeming, membuat Takasugi mengernyitkan alis. Ia menggeser jari-jarinya lebih ke atas, menuju leher— _titik sensitif Gintoki, kalau sarafnya masih sama seperti saat ia berusia tujuh belas_ —dan melewatinya dengan lancar, tanpa terasa apapun.

Takasugi mendadak membeku.

 _Tanpa terasa apapun_.

Takasugi langsung bangkit, seluruh ingatannya tentang anak-anak yang mengeluhkan sikap Gintoki dan dendamnya akan keisengan yang dilakukan Gintoki minggu lalu musnah.

"Gintoki?"

Pelan-pelan, ia meraba leher Gintoki, mencari denyut nadinya— _nihil_. Dengan panik ia menarik pundak Gintoki sampai lelaki itu terlentang, membuka kancing piyama Gintoki, menempelkan telinganya ke dada Gintoki. _Ada_. Takasugi menghembuskan napas lega, namun saat ia menyapukan tangan ke wajah lelaki yang berada di bawahnya itu, Takasugi tidak merasakan ada udara yang ditarik keluar-masuk.

Tanpa sempat berpikir, Takasugi menarik kaus tangan putih dengan terburu-buru, lalu menepukannya sekali, lantas menekankannya pada leher (tangan kiri) dan dahi (tangan kanan). Ia menarik napas, memejamkan mata dan mulai membisikan beberapa kalimat. Perlahan, sinar biru lembut berpijar dari telapak tangan Takasugi, menyelubungi seluruh tubuh Gintoki; kecuali bagian dada kiri—gumpalan cahaya berwarna merah pekat terbentuk di sana.

Takasugi menarik tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di atas gumpalan cahaya itu, dan masih dengan membisikkan serentetan kalimat, perlahan angin hangat seolah memenuhi seluruh ruangan—dan Gintoki mulai bereaksi; ujung jarinya bergerak-gerak dan ia merintih. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Takasugi menggigit bibir, mengangkat warna merah pekat yang kini menetes-netes dari sela jarinya, lalu dengan gerakan hati-hati, ia mencengkeram gumpalan merah itu—membuat tubuh Gintoki terlonjak.

"Ugh—uhuk!" mendadak Gintoki terbatuk, terbangun dengan kaget, melotot melihat Takasugi yang masih diselubungi cahaya kebiruan.

"Taka—uhuk—apa-apaan—uhuk! Uhuk!—kau—ugh—ap—" tersengal, Gintoki terperanjat melihat tangannya yang juga berselimut cahaya biru. Takasugi menyentuh dahi Gintoki perlahan, dan cahaya itu menjadi titik-titik yang perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Selamat datang kembali," jawab Takasugi dengan ketus, menyilangkan lengan saat Gintoki masih tersengal-sengal berusaha bernapas. Gintoki mendelik menatap Takasugi, namun kembali terbatuk saat berusaha berbicara. "Bersandar ke dinding. Begitu saja tidak tahu? Dan siapa yang bergaya bilang mengurus tiga anak ditambah dua tetangga bukan masalah besar?" lanjut Takasugi, dengan kakinya mendorong pundak Gintoki agar tegak.

"Diam, dokter sadis," sahut Gintoki, suaranya serak namun akhirnya berhasil mengatakan satu kalimat tanpa disela oleh tarikan napas.

Takasugi mengangkat sebelah alis, namun raut wajahnya tetap dingin. "Begitu caramu berterimakasih? Sekarang aku paham kenapa Kagura bisa jadi gadis sekasar itu," sahutnya—dan Gintoki mendadak mencengkeram kerah Takasugi. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan iris merah menyala Gintoki yang tampak lelah.

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya?!" bisiknya tegang.

"Ketahuan," sahut Takasugi dingin.

"Kalau begitu kau—"

"KALAU BEGITU URUS TUBUHMU SENDIRI, TOLOL!" Takasugi meledak, tangannya mencengkeram leher Gintoki. Tanpa kaus tangan putihnya yang biasa, sinar berwarna oranye kini menyala dari ujung-ujung jari Takasugi. Matanya berkilat marah; entah bagaimana seluruh ingatan tentang kelakuan Gintoki seminggu ini, Kagura yang terus-menerus kesal, kekhawatiran Katsura dan perkataan Shinpachi sebelum anak itu tertidur.

Gintoki meringis kesakitan, jemarinya mencakar-cakar tangan Takasugi, namun Takasugi malah mengeratkan cekikannya. "Dengar—ugh, aku minta maaf, oke? Uhuk—sekarang lepaskan, bisa? Bicarakan baik-baik—uhuk—Takasugi- _kun_ , pasienmu tercekik!" seru Gintoki, menendang kaki Takasugi.

Sambil menggeram, Takasugi melepaskan cengkeramannya, namun matanya masih belum lepas dari Gintoki yang lagi-lagi terbatuk, berusaha mengatur napas. "Jelaskan semuanya," tuntut Takasugi sesaat setelah Gintoki menarik napas panjang, membuat lelaki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka. Sambil membuang muka, Gintoki berbisik lirih.

"Tiga hari lagi Kagura ulang tahun."

Sunyi.

"…Lalu?"

"Aku baru sadar aku tidak punya cukup uang."

"Jadi…"

Telinga Gintoki merah padam saat ia meraih bantal untuk menutup wajahnya. "Iya! Aku bertingkah seperti orang bodoh seminggu ini agar ada sayuran yang bisa kujual di kota besok pagi! Aku berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk Kagura, tapi aku malah bertengkar dengannya tempo hari! Aku memang bodoh! Puas?!" seruan Gintoki agak teredam bantal.

"Phuh—hahaha! Hah… dasar idiot—hmph—" Takasugi tertawa—tapi Gintoki langsung melempar bantal ke wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Ya! Aku memang idiot! Dasar dokter sadis, setelah mempraktekkan kekerasan pada pasien, kau mau mempermalukanku?! Aku akan menuntutmu suatu hari nanti!" seru Gintoki, dengan kesal menendang tulang kering Takasugi.

"Aduh, hahaha—phuh, padahal kau selalu sombong mengatakan bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian," ujar Takasugi, mengusap airmata dari sudut matanya. "Aduh, sialan…" Takasugi menarik napas dan berdeham. "Jadi singkatnya, apa? Kau bekerja keras untuk gadis yang kau acuhkan seminggu ini?" tanya Takasugi geli, kali ini menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan Gintoki padanya.

"Dasar sadis. Ya, ya, terserahmu. Tapi memang begitu adanya—dan kau!" Gintoki menunjuk Takasugi dengan sengit, "Minggu lalu aku sudah berusaha meminta bantuan padamu, tapi kau malah sengaja tidur! Mana berhak kau cerewet sekarang!" lanjutnya dengan pedas, membuat Takasugi mengernyitkan alis.

"Minggu lalu? Ah—" bayangan adegan keisengan Gintoki langsung tercetak jelas di depan matanya. Gintoki menyeringai menatapnya.

"Ha! Kau mau cerewet tentang apa sekarang, hah?!" tanyanya dengan nada (sok) penuh kemenangan, dengan jari masih teracung. Mau tidak mau, perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi Takasugi, dan ia mencengkeram jari Gintoki.

"Kau tanya aku mau cerewet tentang apa? Harus mulai darimana? Anak-anak? Zura? Kau yang sampai beberapa menit yang lalu nyaris meregang nyawa?!" balasnya, menyeringai jengkel.

"Haah?! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau dari kau yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung pakai sihir?!" tantang Gintoki.

"Oke, mulai dai saat kau membentak Kagura, ternyata," sahut Takasugi enteng.

"Haah?! Kau ngajak berantem, tukang sihir brengsek?!"

"Ooh! Boleh! Kau memang cari gara-gara, kan, mayat keriting?!"

"Kamui- _nii_?" kuap Shinpachi. Kamui masih berdiri di depannya, menutup telinga Shinpachi dengan kedua tangan. Kamui menelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm?"

"Cahaya biru yang tadi itu apa?"

"Cahaya apa? Makanya kubilang kau masih ngantuk berat, kan."

"Tapi aku masih pengin pipis—"

"Pasti cuma mimpi. Tidur lagi, yuk."

"Uhhmm…"

" _Haah?! Kau ngajak berantem, tukang sihir brengsek?!"_

" _Ooh! Boleh! Kau memang cari gara-gara, kan, mayat keriting?!"_

Shinpachi mengerjapkan mata. "Gin- _san_? Shinsuke- _san_? Mereka berantem?"

Kamui menggelengkan kepala. "Sudah kubilang, ini cuma mimpi, kan?"

Shinpachi mengangguk—lebih karena kantuknya makin menjadi-jadi. Kamui tersenyum dan mendorong punggung Shinpachi. Anak itu melangkah lambat-lambat dan langsung mendengkur begitu tersandung ranjang. Menghela napas, Kamui menyelimuti Shinpachi dan naik ke ranjangnya sendiri, membiarkan dua orang bodoh di ruang tengah sana adu teriak sampai salah satu di antara mereka berhasil membangunkan Kagura.

.

Matahari masih belum nampak saat Gintoki dengan menguap mengganti bajunya dalam gelap, menggerutu pelan tentang Takasugi yang semalaman suntuk berdebat sengit dengannya, membuatnya nyaris terlambat bangun. Direbahkannya rambutnya sebisa mungkin, dengan setengah hati mengenakan _vest_ di bawah mantel luar hanya supaya tidak masuk angin dan berakhir kembali menjadi korban Takasugi.

Ia baru saja mengenakan sepatu botnya dan membuka pintu depan saat helaian rambut berwarna jingga yang berayun santai di atas gerobak membuatnya tersentak—

"Halo, Mayat Keriting- _san_ ," sapa Kamui, cengiran khasnya tercetak seperti biasa di wajahnya. Gintoki menarik napas kaget sekaligus lega—setengah kaget karena tidak menyangka bocah itu sudah akan bangun dan berwajah sesegar itu di pagi buta seperti ini, dan setengahnya lagi lega karena yang ditemuinya adalah Kamui dan bukannya Kagura.

"Kenapa sepagi ini kau sudah bangun, Kawara- _kun_?" tanya Gintoki, berjalan mendekati Kamui.

"Kau saja yang kesiangan,"—begitu berbalik, Gintoki melihat Takasugi tengah berjalan menenteng kotak kayu berisi jerami.

"O-oh… um, buat apa kita bawa sebanyak itu?" tanya Gintoki, memandang gerobak yang hampir penuh.

Takasugi memandangnya tidak percaya. "Kau pikir sayuranmu bisa laku mahal, hah?" tanyanya sinis, membuat wajah Gintoki memerah.

"Aku bukan cuma mau menjual sayuran, bodoh—"

"Nah, sudah kubantu, kan. Sayuran, buah, jerami, bahkan Kamui menyumbang beberapa ekor kelinci. Tidak perlu repot-repot berterimakasih, nanti kesiangan," potong Takasugi. Kamui nyengir.

"Semalam, aku dengar nyaris semuanya, lho," celetuknya. Gintoki menoleh menatap anak itu dengan kaget—namun anak itu sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya waspada.

Kamui mengangkat bahu. "Yah, banyak. Tentang baju baru Kagura- _chan_ , sesuatu soal mayat, _sensei_ …"

Gintoki mengusap wajahnya dengan kaku. "Dengar, Kanbara- _kun_ —"

"Kau mau naik, tidak?" panggil Takasugi tidak sabar. Gintoki menggigit bibir, menarik napas kesal saat menyadari bahwa Takasugi sudah duduk di atas sadel kuda, dan ruang yang tersisa hanya di samping bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu di ujung gerobak. Cengiran Kamui semakin lebar saat ia menepuk-nepuk spasi kosong di samping pantatnya.

Menelan ludah, lima detik kemudian Gintoki akhirnya menelan ludah.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya?" tanya Takasugi, menguap.

Seharian penuh mereka berada di pasar kota, ribut tawar-menawar dengan beberapa ibu-ibu yang ngotot menurunkan harga sayuran sebelum akhirnya berhasil kembali dengan hanya menyisakan dua ekor kelinci gemuk (yang atas permintaan Kamui, akan berakhir sebagai makan malam mereka).

"Empat ratus," Gintoki mengacungkan empat jarinya, tersenyum bangga. "Besok lusa akan kuminta Zura menemani Kagura memilih baju yang dia suka, dia yang lebih perhatian masalah begitu daripada aku," lanjut Gintoki, memasukkan kantong kulit berisi uang ke dalam mantelnya, lalu menyelonjorkan kakinya dengan puas.

Kamui, yang tertidur berbantalkan bahunya, menggumam kesal saat Gintoki bergerak, namun sesaat kemudian ia sudah kembali terlelap.

"Kalau anak itu tidur sekarang, nanti malam pasti dia akan sulit tidur," komentar Gintoki, mencubit pipi Kamui dengan gemas. Anak itu malah mendengkur.

"Apa boleh buat, kan. Dia terbangun jauh sebelum kau bangun dan sudah memburu kelinci," sahut Takasugi.

Gintoki menyisir rambut Kamui dengan jari, dan mendongar menatap punggung Takasugi.

"Oi, Takasugi."

"Hmm."

"Sebenarnya sudah agak lama aku ingin bertanya… apa hanya aku saja yang merasa Kamui dan Kagura itu mirip?"

Pundak Takasugi menegak saat ia angkat bicara, "Kau sendiri… bagaimana bisa bertemu dengan Kagura?" tanyanya balik, membuat Gintoki mendecakkan lidah.

"Hei, aku yang tanya duluan—"

"Kalau kau pakai otakmu yang sempit itu, nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri saat menjawabnya," tukas Takasugi.

"Galak seperti biasa. Aku heran Kamui masih betah bersamamu…" ujar Gintoki, menggaruk kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Kagura… seingatku aku bertemu dengannya saat dia tersesat dan malah masuk ke rumahku… bilang sesuatu tentang ayahnya—" Gintoki mendadak tercekat.

Takasugi masih mengendarai kuda dengan tenang. "Sadar sesuatu?"

"Kagura… bilang kata 'Yato' tapi karena dia menangis terus, aku jadi tidak terlalu paham apa yang dikatakannya…" sahut Gintoki, mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kagura.

" _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana rumahmu?"_

 _Namun gadis kecil itu terlanjur menangis; walau tanpa isakan, tapi air mata jelas-jelas membasahi wajahnya. Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi._

" _Darimana asalmu, nak?"_

 _Masih tidak ada jawaban. Gintoki menghela napas pelan saat dilihatnya pelan-pelan tangan anak itu teracung ke satu arah, suaranya serak dan pecah saat ia berkata, "Yato."_

"Tapi—tapi kukira Yato bukan nama tempat, ya, kan? Seingatku itu ada hubungannya dengan ras apalah di timur sana…" Gintoki melirik Kamui yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tiga tahun yang lalu, Takasugi juga pergi ke arah timur sesaat setelah ia pergi dari desa.

Gintoki menelan ludah. "Kau… kau bertemu Kamui di daerah timur?" tanya Gintoki.

Takasugi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Oi!"

"Soalnya, setahuku itu bukan wilayah timur. Cuma desa kecil di tepi sungai, tapi aku sempat dengar ada wabah epidemik yang menyebar di desa itu. Tapi sewaktu aku sampai di sana—" Takasugi mengangkat bahu, lalu melirik Kamui. "—Kamui ada di sana. Awalnya dia parah sekali, sama sekali tidak mau bereaksi terhadap apapun. Anehnya, dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. 'Ayah', 'Yato'… kata-katanya acak dan sama sekali tidak bisa kupahami," katanya.

"Tapi yang jelas, seluruh tubuhnya hampir termakan oleh wabah itu. Yah, sebenarnya sampai sekarang, makanya sebulan sekali aku membawanya keluar untuk pengobatan."

"Wabah epidemik?" tanya Gintoki dengan tertarik.

"Sebetulnya karena itu cuma kabar angin, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu. Dan keadaan Kamui sama sekali tidak bisa ditanyai—perlu waktu lima bulan baginya untuk bisa berbicara lancar lagi—"

"Dan entah kenapa dia harus serumah denganmu, yang sinis dan bermulut tajam."

Takasugi mendecakkan lidah. "—dan dia hanya mau membicarakan soal ibunya. Singkatnya, sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa digali dari anak itu, dia bahkan kesulitan mengingat namanya sendiri. Sampai sekarang kupikir ada banyak potongan memori yang tidak bisa digalinya lebih dalam."

Gintoki mengernyitkan alis. "Memang apa yang kau dengar soal kabar angin itu sampai kau mengunjungi desa Kamui?"

Takasugi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Tentang Yato."

Gintoki menyipitkan mata.

"Kenalanku yang bilang. Katanya… Yato bukan istilah untuk ras, tapi semacam penamaan untuk reaksi tantrum berlebihan dari stimulan tertentu."

"Bisa bicara pakai bahasa normal?"

"Kau saja yang idiot. Intinya, dia bilang kata 'Yato' adalah istilah untuk seseorang yang berada dalam kondisi tiba-tiba lepas kendali saat melihat, mendengar atau mengalami sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan buatnya. Tapi karena hanya segelintir orang yang bisa menggunakan kondisi tertentu ini, maka mereka dijuluki ras Yato."

"…Kenapa aku merasa pendapat ini jadi melenceng dengan rujukan ras?"

Takasugi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Pokoknya, itu yang kudengar. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak percaya. Makanya aku ke desa itu untuk memeriksanya, tapi…" Takasugi menggelengkan kepala. "Mungkin kedengarannya mustahil. Tapi desa itu... hancur bukan seperti karena serangan binatang atau terbengkalai, tapi lebih karena amukan sekelompok manusia… atau, aku curiga, hanya satu orang," jelasnya. Gintoki menelan ludah.

"Jadi… kau mau bilang kalau Kagura dan Kamui kemungkinan juga 'Yato'?"

"Waktu kutanya, Kamui menjawab kalau dia memang berasal dari ras Yato, jadi, ya. Tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya apapun pada Kagura," sahut Takasugi tenang.

Gintoki menelan ludah. "Tapi selama ini, Kagura baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya lirih.

Takasugi melirik Gintoki, lalu menjawab, "Tantrum—marah-marah di usianya seperti ini wajar-wajar saja, kok," jelasnya.

Gintoki menyisir rambut Kamui sekali lagi. "Bahkan Kanba- _kun_ sampai butuh lima bulan untuk kembali normal, ya…" celetuknya, tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

.

"Oke! Sekarang karena Kagura- _chan_ ulang tahun dan sedang belanja di kota bersama Zura dan Hajime, kini giliran kita mendekorasi ruangan ini untuk menyambutnya waktu pulang nanti!" seru Gintoki, menepuk tangannya.

"Yaa!" sahut Otae, Kamui dan Shinpachi riang.

"Shinpachi, kau dan aku akan membuat _cake_ untuk Kagura- _chan_. Otae, Kamui, temani Gintoki menghias ruangan ini. Ohiya, Otae, pastikan Gintoki tidak mengacau, ya," ujar Takasugi, menarik tangan Shinpachi.

"Ya!" pekik Otae dan Kamui semangat, menenggelamkan teriakan "Oi!" dari Gintoki.

"Shinsuke- _san_ , aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak," ujar Shinpachi saat Takasugi mengulurkan celemek mungil padanya.

Takasugi menelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Semuanya pasti pernah mengalami yang pertama kali, kan? Tidak perlu takut," sahutnya.

Shinpachi mengangguk ragu-ragu sambil mengenakan celemeknya, namun saat ia kesulitan menalikan tali di punggungnya, Takasugi berkata, "Berbalik," dan saat bocah itu dengan patuh berbalik, ia menyimpulkan celemek itu dengan rapi.

"Oke, pertama-tama aku mau kau cuci tangan dulu," ujar Takasugi, melepaskan kaus tangan putihnya yang biasa dan meletakkannya dalam kantong. Saat Shinpachi kembali dengan tangan yang sudah dicuci dan dikeringkan, Takasugi memberinya mangkok putih berisi telur dan sendok.

"Kocok ini sampai berbusa, lalu tambahkan gula sedikit-sedikit. Empat—eh, lima sendok. Kocok sampai berbusa lagi, lalu tuangkan susu sambil kau aduk pelan-pelan. Kocok sampai berbusa sekali lagi, lalu pecah busanya—tekankan saja ke dinding mangkok, begini. Setelah itu berikan padaku. Bisa?" tanya Takasugi panjang lebar.

Shinpachi tersenyum senang saat menerima mangkok itu, dan mengangguk semangat. "Jangan sampai tumpah. Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung tanyakan padaku," ujar Takasugi, menambahkan tepung pada adonan roti.

"Shinsuke- _san_ , sewaktu tinggal bersama Kamui- _nii_ sudah sering bikin kue, ya?"

"Hmm… lumayan. Tapi Kamui tidak terlalu suka kue, sebenarnya."

"Aku tahu! Kamui- _nii_ pernah cerita sebelumnya," jawab Shinpachi dengan riang.

"Memangnya sewaktu kau tinggal dengan Gintoki, dia sering membuatkanmu kue?"

"Nggak pernah. Selalu Kotarou- _san_ yang masak. Ah, tapi, kalau aku atau _ane-ue_ sakit, sup buatan Gin- _san_ enak, lho!"

Takasugi tertawa. "Benarkah? Mungkin lain kali aku harus pura-pura sakit agar bisa mencicipi sup buatannya."

Shinpachi nyengir. "Hari-hari pertama Gin- _san_ pindah kemari, Gin- _san_ banyak masak. Tapi setelah Kotarou- _san_ dan Hajime- _nii_ makan tiga kali sehari disini, Gin- _san_ jadi sangat jarang masak," lanjut Shinpachi, mulai memasukkan gula.

"Biasanya dia pemalas, sih," timpal Takasugi, meletakkan adonan di meja dan menggulung lengan, mulai memukul-mukul adonan dengan telapak tangan.

"Iya! Tapi kalau ada Kotarou- _san_ , Gin- _san_ jadi rajin. Katanya, lebih malas dikomentari daripada bekerja."

"Hmm."

"Shinsuke- _san_ , susunya seberapa banyak?"

"Oh—biar aku yang tuang. Aduk pelan-pelan, ya. Hei, adonannya jangan dimakan, nanti kau bisa sakit perut."

Shinpachi tertawa geli—saat mendadak terdengar letusan yang bercampur dengan sorakan dari ruang tengah. Takasugi menghela napas. "Apa mereka baik-baik saja disana?" desahnya.

"Tenang saja, Shinsuke- _san_. Biar begitu, Gin- _san_ bertanggung jawab, kok," sahut Shinpachi, tersenyum lebar.

Takasugi terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dasar bocah," ujarnya, menyentil dahi Shinpachi.

"Aduh!"

.

"Zura! Ayo cepat- _aru_!" seru Kagura riang, melambaikan tangan kecilnya dengan semangat.

"Bukan Zura tapi Katsura, Leader. Dan tunggu dulu, kau pergi duluan saja dengan Hajime," jawab Katsura, tertawa sambil mengikatkan tali kekang ke tiang di sisi rumah. Di kakinya, kantong belanjaan berserakan setelah Kagura menarik-narik Hajime dengan riang masuk ke rumah.

"Aku mau kue ulangtahun warna putih yang besar- _aru_!" seru Kagura, merentangkan tangannya. "Hajime- _nii,_ kira-kira kuenya sebesar apa, _ne_? Segini? Segini?" Kagura membentuk lingkaran dengan tangannya berkali-kali.

Hajime tertawa. "Kalau begitu, buka saja pintunya dan lihat sebesar apa kuenya," sahutnya.

Namun Kagura mendadak terhenti di depan pintu, walau senyuman ceria masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ng? Kenapa, Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Hajime, menyadari langkah Kagura terhenti. Kagura menggeleng, namun menoleh ke arah Katsura yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya.

"Kalau ada yang terlambat ke pesta, kan, tidak asyik, _ne_?" senyumnya. Mau tak mau, Hajime ikut tersenyum.

"Zuraa! Ayo cepat- _aru_!" pekiknya.

Saat Katsura sudah berada di samping Kagura, dengan cepat jari-jari mungil Kagura menggandeng Katsura dan menggenggam siku Hajime. "Nah, sekarang sudah siap buka pintu?" tanya Hajime. Kagura nyengir dan mengangguk semangat, dan begitu pintu dibuka—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGURA- _CHAN_!"

Kagura menjerit senang melihat Otae, Shinpachi, Kamui, Gintoki dan Takasugi berseru bersama, menyambut kepulangannya dengan tambahan taburan kertas berkelap-kelip yang dilempar-lemparkan oleh Kamui.

"Yeay! Aku pulang- _aru_! Mana _cake_ -nya, _ne_?" tanyanya bersemangat, sejenak bahkan kejengkelannya yang hampir tidak beralasan pada Takasugi menguap, membuat ketiga orang yang paling dewasa tertawa.

"Kagura- _chan_ , di saat seperti harusnya kau bilang sesuatu dulu pada yang sudah susah-payah menyiapkan pesta ini untukmu, kan?" tanya Gintoki, menarik Kagura yang masih tertawa-tawa ke dalam rengkuhannya dengan gemas.

"Lepaskan- _aru_! Aku mau _cake_ - _aru_!" tawa Kagura saat Gintoki mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya, ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Tidak boleh! Bilang apa dulu, Kagura- _chan_?" tanya Gintoki sekali lagi, kali ini mengangkat Kagura dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Kagura, masih tertawa-tawa, memandang berkeliling.

" _Anego_ , Shinpachi, Hajime- _nii_ , Kamui, Bakasugi, Zura, Gin- _chan_ , terimakasih banyak- _aru_!" gelaknya, menenggelamkan protes "Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!" dari Katsura.

"Bagus, anak baik," komentar Gintoki bangga saat menurunkan Kagura yang kini dikerubungi tepukan dan ucapan selamat dari anak-anak lain. Takasugi menghilang ke dapur untuk mengambil kue, dan saat ia kembali, Kagura terpekik.

" _Cake_ -nya besar- _aru_! Hebat- _aru_! Warnanya putih- _aru_!"

"Shin- _chan_ dan Shinsuke- _san_ berdua saja lho yang membuat _cake_ sebesar itu. Iya, kan, Shin- _chan_?" ujar Otae, mendorong punggung Shinpachi yang menggaruk pipinya malu-malu.

"Semoga rasanya seenak tampilannya," sahutnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Asyik! Makasih, Shinpachi!" seru Kagura, menghambur ke arah kue yang diletakkan Takasugi di meja, meraih piring dan pisau terdekat, dengan cekatan mengiris sejumput bagian terluar dan digigitnya.

"Mm! Enak, kok! Shinpachi, Bakasugi, makasih banyak- _aru_!"

Katsura tertawa sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kagura. "Bukan begitu harusnya, kan, Leader? Pertama-tama yang itu dulu—" Katsura menunjuk enam lilin yang berjejer di atas kue.

Kagura tertawa malu-malu. "Benar juga- _aru_. Maaf, ya, Zura," ujarnya. Dengan gemas, Kastura mengacak rambut jingga Kagura sambil menyerukan _quote_ khas-nya; "Bukan Zura tapi Katsura!"

Saat semuanya sudah mengambil posisi duduk—Otae, Shinpachi dan Hajime berjejer sisi kanan, Kamui dan Katsura duduk tepat di seberangnya, serta Takasugi dan Gintoki duduk bersebelahan di samping kiri meja. Kagura nyengir saat matanya menyapu semua orang; masing-masing balas tersenyum lebar saat bertemu muka sekilas.

Terakhir, sambil menyilangkan tangannya, Kagura menatap Gintoki yang nyengir lebar ke arahnya, dan sambil terkikik menutup mata.

' _semoga—'_

Peraturan paling utama saat berdoa di depan kue ulangtahun: menutup mata. Pertanyaannya adalah: bagaimana caranya Kagura menutup mata di saat yang sangat menyenangkan baginya seperti ini?

Maka ia mengacuhkan peraturan utama itu; membuka matanya, mengucapkan permohonan yang sama, dengan mata meilirik ke arah Gintoki—

' _semoga—'_

—Yang dengan wajah hampa terhuyung menubruk Takasugi.

"GIN- _CHAN_!"

* * *

 **IV. Illness**

.

Life is just one fated snare. Welcome to horrible, pitiful, fictional reality

— _JubyPhonic (english cover), Outer Science_

* * *

"Kagura- _chan_ , mainlah di luar,"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Jemarinya erat menggenggam ujung baju Gintoki, air mukanya masih tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kagura, ayo ikut aku berburu kelinci!" ajak Kamui, menggandeng tangan Kagura. Namun Kagura masih tidak bergeming, bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda ia mendengarkan ataupun merasa bahwa Kamui masih menggamit jari-jarinya.

"Kagura- _chan_ , paling tidak ayo ganti baju dulu," bujuk Otae, kali ini berusaha menarik tangan Kagura, namun Kagura menariknya balik tanpa suara. Otae memandang Kagura dengan sedih—tadi pagi, walaupun Gintoki yang memilih mengalah dan ikut bergabung ke meja makan agar bisa menyuapi Kagura, dia tetap tidak mau membuka mulut. Hanya diam, memunggungi meja makan dan memeluk Gintoki erat-erat saat berada di pangkuannya. Begitu Gintoki berdiri dari meja makan, Kagura memang langsung meluncur turun dengan patuh, namun begitu Katsura mendekat untuk memapah Gintoki, Kagura mendadak memeluk pinggang Gintoki, seolah-olah berusaha menjauhkan Gintoki dari Katsura.

"Leader, aku hanya mau membantu Gintoki sebentar. Lepaskan dia dulu, ya?" bujuk Katsura, namun Kagura menggeleng bandel, menyembunyikan wajahnya dan memeluk Gintoki lebih erat.

Gintoki mengelus puncak kepala Kagura dengan sayang. "Sudahlah, aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok. Ayo, Kagura," ucapnya, dan barulah Kagura perlahan-lahan mau melepaskan pelukannya dan menggandeng Gintoki menuju ranjang.

Namun sejak itu, Kagura sama sekali bergeming; tidak mau meninggalkan Gintoki walaupun ia masih berbalut piyama dan melupakan sarapan. Bahkan kali ini bujukan Gintoki pun tidak berpengaruh banyak—dan akhirnya Katsura harus menggiring anak-anak keluar, menyisakan hanya Takasugi dan Kagura yang menemani Gintoki.

"Kagura, mau tidur disampingku?" tawar Gintoki, namun Kagura tidak menjawab, bahkan tidak bereaksi, matanya menelusuri ranjang kayu tua itu. Gintoki menatap Takasugi putus asa, namun Takasugi hanya menggelengkan kepala, sama bingungnya dengan Gintoki. Dengan adanya Kagura, ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Gintoki dengan cepat seperti kemarin-kemarin; tidak ada cara lain kecuali dengan memberinya obat dan menyuruhnya istirahat.

"Kagura, apa aku boleh memeriksa Gintoki sekali lagi?" tanya Takasugi lembut, menepuk pundak Kagura. Yang ditanya tidak memberikan respon apapun kecuali bergeser sedikit, membiarkan Takasugi ikut duduk.

"Terimakasih," ujar Takasugi, tersenyum pada Kagura yang masih membisu.

Sambil menunduk untuk berpura-pura mengecek denyut nadi Gintoki, Takasugi berbisik di telinga Gintoki, "Akan kugunakan sihirku sesedikit mungkin," yang disetujui dengan anggukan samar dari Gintoki. Takasugi menyipitkan matanya saat membuka kancing baju Gintoki, berusaha keras untuk tidak berkonsentrasi lebih dari yang diperlukan atau butir-butir cahaya seperti biasanya akan nampak.

"Kalau terasa sakit, bilang pada—"

"Kau mau menyakiti Gin- _chan, ne_?" mendadak Kagura angkat bicara, nada suaranya dingin. Baik Takasugi maupun Gintoki terperangah—dan Takasugi buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"Maksudku, kalau ada keluhan sakit lainnya, aku ingin Gintoki segera bilang—"

"Kau mau Gin- _chan_ merasa sakit, _ne_?" tanya Kagura lagi, kali ini suaranya bergetar.

"Bukan, Kagura- _chan_ —"

"Keluar- _aru_ ," ujar Kagura dingin.

Takasugi terperanjat. Ia berusaha meraih pundak Kagura, namun gadis itu berteriak nyaring; "KELUAR!" membuat Takasugi terlonjak. Gintoki buru-buru memeluk Kagura dan berkata tanpa suara pada Takasugi _'maaf'_ , memintanya untuk segera keluar, seperti kata Kagura.

Takasugi menghela napas, tapi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menutup kotaknya dan beranjak keluar. Begitu terdengar suara pintu ditutup, Gintoki membelai punggung Kagura perlahan. "Maaf, ya. Aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya selembut mungkin. Kagura tidak menjawab, ia hanya balas memeluk Gintoki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kagura- _chan_ , aku ngantuk sekali. Mau tidur bareng? Seperti dulu?" bujuk Gintoki, namun Kagura bergeming. Pelan-pelan dilepaskannya pelukannya, dan tangan mungilnya mendorong Gintoki hingga lelaki itu rebah ke ranjang.

"Kau mau menungguiku tidur?" tanya Gintoki.

Kali ini Kagura mengangguk, pandangan matanya jatuh tangannya yang sibuk memilin-milin selimut.

"Anak baik," ucap Gintoki sambil tersenyum.

"Kagura?"

Hening, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hei, Kamui menangkap kelinci, lho, mau lihat?"

Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Kagura, ayo ikut aku!"

Apalagi setelah Gintoki kembali tertidur, siapa yang mau menjawab? Kagura hanya memutar-mutar paku yang ditariknya dari ranjang itu dengan bisu.

"Kagura?"

.

" _Bonjour_ , mrs. Sakata!" Takasugi memastikan tidak ada Hajime di sekitarnya sebelum menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang tua melambai riang padanya.

"Maaf karena baru berkunjung! Apa Kagura ada?" tanyanya, dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar.

Takasugi mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menunjuk ke arah gadis yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Kamui itu. "Ann?" tanyanya. Gadis itu tertawa dan mengangguk semangat.

"Apa ini baru pertama kalinya mrs. Sakata melihatku?" tanyanya geli. Takasugi menurunkan kotaknya sambil tertawa rikuh. Ann tiga kali lipat lebih atraktif dibanding ibunya.

"Kemarin malam aku bermaksud berkunjung untuk mengantarkan kado—" Ann menggoyangkan bungkusan yang dibawanya, "—tapi kata papa yang baru saja pulang dari kebun, ia bertemu mr. Katsura yang kelihatan lelah, dia bilang mr. Sakata jatuh sakit. Jadi kupikir tidak baik kemari saat itu juga…" Ann tampak menimang-nimang sebelum melanjutkan ocehannya, "Apa mr. Sakata baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Takasugi tersenyum simpul. "Dia hanya kecapekan. Baik sekali kau mau mengantarkan kado untuk Kagura," sahutnya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan—

"Terimakasih! Tapi ini telat sehari, kuharap Kagura memaafkanku. Dan sebentar lagi _maman_ akan datang untuk menjenguk mr. Sakata,"

—atau tidak. Takasugi menelan ludah.

"Keluargamu baik sekali," komentar Takasugi, berusaha tidak membayangkan keadaan Kagura yang sedang sensitif.

Ann terkikik. "Papa bilang kita harus baik pada semua warga disini karena kami tidak berasal dari sini," sahutnya. Takasugi tersenyum simpatik, samar-samar mengingat _sensei_ -nya pernah mengatakan hal yang sama.

Di balik tikungan, Emmy- _san_ dan suaminya terlihat, sosok jangkung Emmy- _san_ tampak membawa keranjang. "Sepertinya orangtuamu sudah datang," komentar Takasugi, menggunakan tangan untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari berlebihan masuk ke matanya.

"Papa!" Ann melambai riang. " _Maman_!"

"Selamat pagi… mrs. Sakata? Dari cerita Emmy kupikir sudah ada yang aneh, ternyata kau memang seorang lelaki! Maafkan kekasaran panggilan tadi, mr. Sakata," ujar suami Emmy- _san_ , menyalami Takasugi dengan bersemangat. Takasugi hanya berusaha tersenyum sesopan mungkin.

"Aku Enzo, nak, senang bertemu denganmu! Kata Emmy kau baru pindah kemari?" tanyanya.

"Ah… ya, benar, saya menemani Gintoki merawat anak-anak. Silakan masuk, mr. Enzo…" ujar Takasugi, membuka pintu depan, menyilakan ketiga orang itu masuk ke ruang depan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mr. Sakata—ah, maksudku, mr. Gintoki?" tanya Emmy begitu ia duduk di kursi, berjejer dengan suaminya. "

Aku juga mau ketemu Kagura," tambah Ann. Takasugi mengusap wajahnya. "Gintoki… saat ini dia sedang tidur, sepertinya. Kagura menemaninya sejak tadi pagi dan tidak mau pergi dari sisinya…" sahutnya, mengerling Ann.

"Kalau begitu, bisa antarkan aku ke tempat Kagura?" tanyanya, bangkit berdiri.

"Tentu," ujar Takasugi, lalu menatap kedua orangtua Ann.

Enzo tersenyum mafhum, berkata, "Kalau mr. Gintoki sedang istirahat, kami tidak akan mengganggu."

Takasugi menunduk sekali sebelum membuka pintu menuju ruang tengah—

"KAGURA!"

Entah apa yang terjadi selama kurang dari dua puluh menit Takasugi meninggalkan Kagura dan Gintoki sendirian; entah bagimana tiba-tiba yang memenuhi kepalanya hanyalah sosok Kagura yang berdiri di atas sosok yang kelihatannya Hajime, mengacungkan paku berwarna hitam dengan darah yang masih menetes.

"KYAAA!" jeritan ngeri Ann menyentak Takasugi—dan ia refleks langsung melangkah ke depan Ann saat dilihatnya Kagura menoleh ke arah Ann—tapi mendadak Gintoki melompat dan memiting Kagura.

"Kagura! Hei, kau kenapa?!" serunya serak, lalu melemparkan pandangan panik pada Takasugi.

"Ka…gura?" Ann mencicit ketakutan, bungkusan kado yang dibawanya terpuruk di kakinya.

"Ann, kembalilah ke ruang tamu—" Takasugi merentangkan tangannya untuk mencegah Ann menatap Kagura, namun mendadak Kagura menjerit-jerit, membuat Ann dan Takasugi menutup telinga.

"Ann?! Mr. Sakata, apa yang terjadi?" Enzo berteriak, mencoba mengalahkan suara jeritan Kagura.

"Enzo- _san_ , jangan kemari! Kagura—" Takasugi menoleh ke arah Kagura—dan membelalakkan mata karena terkejut; dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kagura membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada hidung Gintoki, dan dengan satu momentum itu ia berputar—dan menghujamkan paku itu tepat pada perut Gintoki.

"GINTOKI!" teriak Takasugi, merobek kaus tangan putihnya dengan panik, namun lengan mungil Kagura yang sudah bebas mencabut paku itu sama cepatnya dengan saat ia menusukkannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Takasugi—

Dan Katsura, entah muncul dari mana, mendadak menyambar tangan Kagura, membuat gadis kecil itu menjerit. Takasugi memanfaatkan saat itu untuk menarik kerah piyama Gintoki, membaringkannya dan tanpa bisa memikirkan hal lain, menekan luka menganga di perut Gintoki dengan tangan kirinya, membisikkan beberapa kalimat.

"Tunggu—Takasugi—"

"DIAM!" bentak Takasugi, berkonsentrasi penuh hingga kepalanya terasa sakit—sama sekali tidak menyadari cahaya berwarna biru terang yang menyelimutinya dan Gintoki.

"Hei—hentikan! Sudah tidak sakit lagi, lihat—tangani dulu Hajime, atau Kagura—" Gintoki meronta, namun Takasugi bergeming—sampai dirasakannya tangan-tangan kokoh mencengeram pundaknya, menariknya paksa. Saat Takasugi dengan marah menoleh, raut wajah _shock_ Enzo menyapanya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan barusan, mr. Sakata?!"

"Apanya yang apa—?!" Takasugi berteriak. "Lepaskan saya, mr. Enzo, Gintoki—"

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN, KAGURA!" jeritan ngeri Ann melerai adu melotot Takasugi dan Enzo, keduanya langsung menoleh untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Kagura—

KRAK.

—atau apa yang _sudah_ dilakukan Kagura; saat gadis cilik itu berbalik, terdapat retakan besar di dinding yang kini berwarna merah tua, dan tubuh Katsura menggelosor pasrah, perlahan-lahan kepalanya tertarik kembali oleh gravitasi. Jejak kental berwarna merah mengikuti arah jatuh kepalanya, membuat jantung Takasugi serasa melewati satu detakan saat mata Katsura yang masih terbuka menatapnya balik.

"Zura—ZURA!" Takasugi berteriak kalap, dengan sekali hentakan berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Enzo yang masih tercengang. Dengan mata terpancang pada Katsura, ia hampir tidak menyadari Kagura yang bergerak dan jeritan-jeritan Emmy dan Ann—terlambat untuk meraih punggung anak itu saat Kagura melompat ke arah Ann yang memekik ketakutan.

"PAPA! _MAMAN_!" Ann menjerit saat Kagura entah bagaimana caranya mendadak berada di depannya, mengayunkan tangan yang memegang paku, menjambak rambut panjang Ann. "SAKIT! Sakit, Kagura, tolong—kumohon, hentikan—HENTIKAA—" suara melengking Ann terpotong saat paku itu menancap tepat di tenggorokannya.

"ANN—TOLONG—TOLONG!" Emmy berteriak seperti kesetanan, melesat keluar dari ruang tengah.

"KAGURA- _CHAN_!"

"KAGURA!"

Entah berapa orang yang berada dalam ruangan, Takasugi tidak peduli, ia berusaha meraih Kagura—

Saat mendadak ia merasakan perih dan panas hebat di perutnya, membuatnya terjungkal dengan wajah membentur lantai. Samar-samar ia mendengar seorang bocah meneriakkan namanya, namun setiap kali bergerak, rasa sakit itu seolah bertambah—bukan, bahkan saat ia menahan napas dan meringkuk, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan menggunakan sihirnya pun, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul, bahkan tidak hanya dari perutnya; kaki, lengan, bahu…

"Jangan mendekat, nak!"

"Hajime- _nii_!"

"Lepaskan—Shinsuke! Shinsuke!"

"Kagura- _chan_ , kumohon, kembalilah, Kagura- _chan_ , Kagura- _chan_!"

"Tali! Bawakan tali kemari—jangan dibunuh, bodoh!"

"Ada satu mayat lagi! Kemari!"

"Nak, jangan melawan!"

"Hei! Bawakan pasak!"

"Shinsuke- _san!_ Lepaskan—Shinsuke- _san_! Shin—ayah! AYAH!"

Terlalu banyak orang, Takasugi nyaris tidak bisa membedakan mana suara yang dikenalnya dan mana yang tidak, namun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia merintih, berusaha mencari sumber rasa sakit itu, namun setiap kali ia menggerakkan tangannya, entah kenapa _sesuatu_ seolah dihujamkan ke tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Lepaskan dia, kumohon, dia tidak melakukan apapun, kumohon—"

"Mr. Gintoki, putrimu-!"

Belum lagi isakan yang bercampur dengan pekikan. Takasugi merasa— _atau memang kenyataan?_ —perutnya diaduk dengan benda tajam dan kaki serta tangannya terkunci. Saat akhirnya ia bisa melihat isi ruangan lagi, matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Shinpachi yang ditahan oleh seorang ibu-ibu—mungkin Emmy, entahlah—wajahnya ketakutan, tangannya menggapai-gapai.

"Ayah—ayah—kembalikan ayahku, kumohon—" samar-samar, Takasugi mendengar isakannya timbul-tenggelam. _Ayah? Apa mereka juga membawa Gintoki?_ Namun ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya, lehernya terasa dibetot kuat oleh sesuatu.

"Nak, jangan kesana, dia _penyihir_ —"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Lepaskan! Jangan bawa Shinsuke!" dari ujung ruangan, gema teriakan Kamui tertangkap telinga Takasugi saat ia merasakan tubuhnya diseret dengan kasar, menjauh dari rumahnya.

Rumah—bagaimana dengan Gintoki? Lukanya belum tertutup dengan benar—bagaimana dengan Kagura? Siapa yang berhasil menenangkannya? Dia belum sempat melihat Zura, tapi mungkin sudah terlambat… bagaimana dengan Hajime? Takasugi mengerang, berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan melawan, tukang sihir!" seseorang di atasnya membentak, dan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa seperti tertindih sesuatu yang besar dan berat—lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

 **V. Court**

.

If it be possible, no more innocent blood be shed. I am clear of this sin

— _Mary Easty. Salem, November 25, 1692_

* * *

Gintoki terbangun dengan kaget—ia terlonjak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sebelum sarafnya benar-benar awas—dan dua detik kemudian ia mengerang, menekan satu titik di perutnya sambil bergelung; seluruh rasa perih dan sakit mendadak menerjangnya seperti ombak, berpusar di satu tempat.

"Gin- _san_!" didengarnya suara gadis kecil tergopoh-gopoh mendekatinya, dan saat ia melihat tangan kecil yang terulur, secara refleks ia menggenggamnya sambil mengucapkan satu kata pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya;

"Kagura?!"

Namun yang menatapnya balik dengan kaget bukan sepasang iris biru yang akrab disapanya, namun keping kembar berwarna cokelat. "Gin- _san_ , ini aku, Otae," gadis itu berkata, meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Gintoki, lalu mendesah. "Syukurlah… demammu sudah turun, aku dan Shin- _chan_ benar-benar cemas…" katanya, tersenyum lega.

"Apa…? Kemarin…" Gintoki memegang kepalanya sendiri, berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi, menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan saat menyadari satu hal: ia tidak mengenal ruangan ini. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya.

Otae menghela napas. "Ini rumah Howe- _san_. Rumah… rumah kita dibakar habis…" isaknya.

Gintoki tercengang. "Apa? Kenapa kita di rumah Howe- _san_? Kenapa rumah kita dibakar?!" desaknya, mengguncang bahu Otae.

"Itu karena Shinsuke penyihir, kan?"

Gintoki mendongak, dan mendapati Kamui bersandar di pintu di seberang ranjangnya. "Howe memberikan rumah ini untuk kita, dia sendiri pindah karena ketakutan," lanjutnya dengan datar, menatap lantai. Gintoki mengerutkan alis.

"Takasugi—"

Mendadak sekilas ingatannya kembali; Enzo- _san_ yang mencekal Takasugi saat ia nekat menggunakan sihirnya di hadapan orang-orang, bayangan-bayangan penduduk desa yang membawa garpu yang biasa digunakan untuk mengeruk daun, Zura dan Hajime yang dikerumuni orang-orang dengan cepat, Takasugi yang diseret paksa menggunakan tambang, dan Kagura yang pingsan di pelukan Shinpachi sesaat sebelum dia juga roboh.

"Apa—apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Dimana Kagura? Mana Takasugi—"

"SHINSUKE DIIKAT DI TENGAH DESA SEPERTI BINATANG TONTONAN SELAMA KAU TIDUR, SIALAN!" Kamui mendadak berteriak, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, namun ia tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya sendiri karena ia tetap menunduk.

"Kamui- _kun_!" seru Otae, bangkit dan menghampirinya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu—kita semua sedih karena Shinsuke- _san_ ditangkap seperti itu, tapi Gin- _san_ baru saja bangun, jadi jangan salahkan dia, ya?" bujuk Otae, memegang bahu Kamui, namun Kamui menepis tangannya.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamar Kagura," gumamnya, berjalan menjauhi Otae dan Gintoki.

"Tung—Kamui- _kun_ —" Otae berusaha meraih Kamui, namun terhenti saat Kamui menghilang di lorong.

"Otae?" panggil Gintoki hati-hati, dan Otae menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Gin- _san_?" tanya Otae, berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kilat air yang sekilas tampak menggenang di matanya.

"Apa kau bisa… menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gintoki, meremat selimut. Otae tampak kaget, lalu menarik napas. Gadis itu dengan tegar berjalan mendekat, dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Gintoki, memunggunginya.

"Aku… aku juga tidak tahu apa yang persisnya terjadi saat itu. Waktu aku mendengar ribut-ribut, Kotarou- _san_ dan Hajime- _nii_ sudah dikerumuni banyak orang, tapi Hajime- _nii_ sudah dipanggul keluar—" Otae terisak, dan Gintoki hampir secara reflek merengkuh anak itu. "—mereka bilang Hajime _-nii_ sudah—sudah—dibunuh—"

Kilasan-kilasan tentang siluet Hajime yang masuk kamar dan membujuk Kagura agar keluar membayang jelas di hadapan Gintoki; saat ia terbangun dan mendukung Hajime, mendorong punggung Kagura agar mengikuti Hajime, namun entah bagaimana mendadak Kagura menarik keluar sepotong paku. Dan tahu-tahu, ia melihat Hajime dengan wajah kaget terbanting ke lantai saat ia dengan panik melompat, menyerukan nama Kagura—

"—dan, dan Kotarou- _san_ juga. Enzo- _san_ meracau tentang Kagura- _chan_ yang dimantrai oleh Shinsuke- _san_ … lalu menerjang Ann- _chan_. Setelah itu, kami masuk, Shin- _chan_ berusaha menenangkan Kagura- _chan_. Aku tidak bisa bergerak—mata kosong Hajime- _nii_ benar-benar melotot ke arahku. Lalu orang-orang dewasa—membawa garpu taman besar-besar—lalu—lalu Shinsuke - _san_ —"

Gintoki memeluk Otae erat saat pundak gadis itu berguncang seiring dengan isakannya. Bayangan orang yang membawa garpu raksasa dan darah yang mengalir di lantai sudah menjelaskan banyak hal. Kata-kata Kamui menggema di kepalanya sementara ia memeluk Otae erat; _Shinsuke diikat di tengah desa._

"Maaf," bisik Gintoki.

 _Maaf karena sudah membuatmu mengingat dan menceritakan hal yang mengerikan seperti itu._

 _Maaf karena sudah tertidur terlalu lama saat kalian membutuhkan banyak bantuan._

 _Maaf. Kalau saja malam sebelumnya aku tidak mendadak ambruk dan membuat Kagura_ shock _._

 _Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikan kesehatanku—kalau saja aku tidak sakit dari awal, mungkin Takasugi tidak akan perlu menjadi penyihir._

 _Mungkin saja semuanya bisa dihindari._

 _Maafkan aku._

"Maafkan aku," bisik Gintoki, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Otae.

.

Salju tahun itu entah kenapa turun jauh lebih lama dari biasanya; Shinpachi menggosokkan tangan mungilnya sambil menggigil, berusaha mempercepat langkah kaki-kaki mungilnya. Bungkusan berisi irisan roti yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya dipegangnya erat-erat. Ia menulikan telinganya pada gonggongan anjing yang seolah-olah ribut menyalaki tiap langkahnya, kedua matanya samar-samar menangkap tiang gelap besar di tanah lapang, dan ia bergegas menyeberangi tanah lapang itu.

Sepelan mungkin, ia menggeser bagian besi yang sudah agak berkarat, berusaha menciptakan celah mungil seukuran tubuhnya di kotak raksasa itu tanpa suara. Namun di malam sepi begini, di telinga Shinpachi decit sepelan apapun akan membekukan tubuhnya sejenak karena terdengar seperti letusan meriam.

 _KRIT_ —nah, lagi-lagi ia gagal melakukannya dalam bisu, seluruh tubuhnya menegang, harap-harap cemas menanti langkah kaki yang menyaruk salju, namun hening, kecuali—"Shinpachi?"—yang membuatnya nyaris memekik kaget. Ia menoleh ke sosok di tengah kerangkeng, menatapnya curiga.

"Shinsuke- _san_ , tolong jangan membuatku kaget," ujarnya, melompat melewati celah.

Bocah itu lalu menepuk-nepuk lututnya saat Takasugi berbicara lagi, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarin mereka hampir menangkapmu—" tapi terpotong saat Shinpachi menyodorkan sepotong roti.

"Yang kemarin aku benar-benar minta maaf, akhirnya rotinya terbuang sia-sia, kan?" tanyanya, berusaha tersenyum padahal tangannya gemetar.

Takasugi menunduk. "Terimakasih," bisiknya serak, dan dada Shinpachi terasa sesak.

"Tapi maaf, tanganku terikat," ujar Takasugi, menggerakkan bahunya. "Bisa letakkan di kakiku?"

Shinpachi menggeleng. "Akan kusuapi. Angkat wajahmu, Shinsuke- _san_ ," pintanya, namun Takasugi ikut menggeleng.

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat wajahku tampak mengerikan," kekeh Takasugi.

"Aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah," sahut Shinpachi keras kepala.

Pelan-pelan, Takasugi mengangkat wajahnya. Untungnya, malam nyaris seluruhnya gelap gulita tanpa penerangan. Wajah rusak Takasugi yang biasanya terlihat jelas saat Shinpachi dan Kamui melihatnya 'diadili' oleh para warga di siang hari, kini sebagian besar tertutup oleh kegelapan. Shinpachi menggigit bibirnya keras-keras agar tidak membayangkan yang terburuk.

"Shinsuke- _san_ , 'aaa~'," ujar Shinpachi, menyorongkan sejumput roti, berusaha menebak-nebak dimana posisi mulut Takasugi dengan tepat, tidak berani berusaha meraba-raba. Tangannya sempat menjangka asal sebentar, namun saat kukunya berbenturan dengan benda keras, Takasugi mengaduh. "Maaf!" bisik Shinpachi ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa," didengarnya Takasugi meludah. "Yang tadi kena gigiku. Maaf, apa kau jijik?" tanyanya. Shinpachi menggeleng dalam diam, dan mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini memasukkan potongan roti itu dengan benar ke dalam mulut Takasugi, lalu diam menunggu Takasugi mengunyah—tapi kemudian didengarnya Takasugi merintih.

"Shin—Shinsuke- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shinpachi dengan panik.

Takasugi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia membuka mulut, "Rotinya terlalu keras. Gigiku sudah tinggal sedikit," ujarnya sambil tertawa. "Aku jadi benar-benar bersyukur tidak mencoba menggigitnya sendiri," lanjutnya. "Maaf, lanjutkan saja."

Shinpachi menelan ludah, lalu meletakkan roti itu. "Shinsuke- _san_ , kalau dipegang, apa wajahmu akan terasa sakit?" tanya Shinpachi.

Takasugi terdiam sejenak. "Akhir-akhir ini, wajahku hanya disapa oleh tinju, jadi aku tidak tahu," jawabnya jujur.

Shinpachi menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku," digigitnya roti itu, dikunyahnya sebentar sambil meraba-raba, mencari rahang Takasugi. Setelah ketemu, ia berdiri, dan dengan menelengkan kepala, ia membuka mulut Takasugi dengan mulutnya, pelan-pelan mendorong roti yang ada di mulutnya masuk ke dalam mulut Takasugi.

"…Maaf. Sakit, ya?" tanya Shinpachi. Mulut Takasugi terasa kering, pecah sekaligus berbau anyir, sedangkan rahang yang dipegangnya terasa terlalu lunak di jarinya.

"Darimana kau belajar cara menyuapi orang seperti itu?" tanya Takasugi dengan nada menyelidik, membuat wajah Shinpachi menghangat.

"G—Gin- _san_ pernah melakukan hal yang sama waktu aku demam tinggi saat terkena campak setelah ayah meninggal," jawabnya, menunduk malu.

Takasugi terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga," komentarnya. "Yah, rahangku memang sakit sekali, sih, jadi mungkin sebaiknya kau suapi dengan cara biasa saja," lanjutnya.

Shinpachi merasakan wajahnya makin merona mendengarnya. "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud—aku tidak tahu—"

"Iya, iya," jawab Takasugi, tertawa.

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar tawa itu, bukan hanya pipinya, namun bagian dalam dadanya juga terasa menghangat.

"Shinsuke- _san_ ," panggil Shinpachi, menyorongkan sesuap roti lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Kau… kau akan segera keluar dari sini, kan? Kau akan kembali, kan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Kalau aku kembali, mungkin hal pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah mengunjungi makam Zura dan Hajime," jawabnya dengan suara dingin.

"Shinsuke- _san_?"

"Titip Gintoki dan Kagura selama aku disini, ya, Shinpachi," ujar Takasugi.

Bila sebelumnya dadanya terasa hangat, entah kenapa sekarang mendadak perutnya serasa dipilin. "Sampai kapan?" tanyanya serak.

"Hmm… sampai aku keluar dari sini."

"Ya, kapan?" Shinpachi mulai terisak.

"Secepatnya," bisik Takasugi, memejamkan mata.

.

"Gin- _san_ , jangan memaksakan diri!" Shinpachi dan Otae berusaha mendorong Gintoki ke ranjang, namun lelaki itu tetap ngotot berusaha bangkit, dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan-tangan kecil bocah itu darinya saat meraih tongkat.

"Kamui sudah ke persidangan, kan? Pembelaannya tidak akan dianggap kalau ia terus marah-marah," jelas Gintoki, tersenyum bersalah saat kedua anak itu menatapnya khawatir. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu. Tolong jaga Kagura selama aku pergi, ya?" bujuknya, menepuk puncak kepala Shinpachi yang kelihatan sudah akan menangis.

"Tapi sampai kemarin Gin- _san_ bahkan masih belum bisa duduk lebih dari setengah jam," ucap Shinpachi, suaranya bergetar.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Kau bisa membangunkan Kagura, Shinpachi- _kun_ ," kata Gintoki, setengah berjongkok, tangannya belum meninggalkan puncak kepala Shinpachi. "Aku akan kembali begitu pengadilan usai. Kau mau titip salam untuk Shinsuke?" tanyanya.

Airmata Shinpachi menetes saat ia menggeleng, dan ia memeluk Gintoki erat. Gintoki tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Otae, yang bergabung dalam pelukannya dengan diiringi desah napas bergetar yang menurut Gintoki adalah upaya terakhirnya untuk tidak terang-terangan menangis.

"Um, kenapa aku merasa seolah-olah aku akan dipanggil sebagai tersangka, bukannya saksi?"

Shinpachi dan Otae terkikik dalam pelukannya, namun pegangan mereka berdua justru semakin mengerat. Menjadi saksi belum tentu bersih dari cap tersangka.

 _TOK._

 _TOK._

Gintoki melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Shinpachi dan Otae bergantian. Hidung Otae memerah, namun matanya tidak berair. Sebaliknya, ia menatap Gintoki balik dengan senyum. Sementara wajah Shinpachi benar-benar basah, ia menggigit bibir saat memandang Gintoki.

"Penjemputku sudah datang. Jadilah anak baik sampai aku kembali."

 _Open-court_ mungkin bukan ide yang tidak terlalu buruk; mengingat Takasugi tidak perlu diseret-seret menuju pengadilan yang terletak di depan gereja. Namun menyaksikan langsung tubuh Takasugi yang terlihat hampir rusak seutuhnya terpapar sinar matahari bulan April mau tak mau membuat Gintoki menelan ludah.

Hakim mengetuk mejanya, dengan suara menggelegar berseru, "Sidang dimulai! Para hadirin diharap tetap tenang!" Di samping Gintoki, Kamui mengepalkan tangannya saat dengung penonton perlahan-lahan mereda. Gintoki tidak berkomentar, matanya terpancang pada asisten hakim yang mengeluarkan kertas dan pena; proses persidangan benar-benar sudah dimulai.

Kamui maju saat namanya dipanggil. Gintoki melihatnya tertunduk, Takasugi yang duduk terikat di sampingnya sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat Kamui berdiri tepat seuluran tangan darinya.

"Saksi boleh menjawab dengan ' _yes_ ', ' _no_ ', atau ' _silence_ '. Bila ada hal lain yang ingin diutarakan, silakan mengatakannya setelah pertanyaan selesai dibacakan."

Hakim berdeham saat mengangkat lembar kertas pertama.

"Saudara bernama Takasugi Kamui, putra angkat dari Takasugi Shinsuke?'

" _Yes_."

"Anda berasal dari desa kecil di pinggir Quebec?"

" _Silence_." Dengung rendah terdengar di antara para hadirin.

"Anda tinggal bersama Takasugi Shinsuke sejak diangkat sebagai putranya?"

" _Yes_."

"Apakah, selama menjadi putra angkatnya, anda mengetahui akan praktek sihir yang dilakukan oleh Takasugi Shinsuke?"

" _Yes_."

"Apakah, selama menjadi putra angkatnya, anda menjadi subjek langsung atau tidak langsung akan praktek sihir yang dilakukan oleh Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Hening sejenak. Lalu, " _Yes_ ," gumam kemarahan tersengar semakin jelas, Gintoki menarik napas dalam.

"Mengapa anda membiarkan Takasugi Shinsuke menggunakan anda sebagai subjek praktek sihir?"

"Karena Shinsuke yang telah menyelamatkanku."

"Jadi intinya, anda merasa berhutang budi?"

" _No_."

"Bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut?"

" _Silence_."

Hakim menghela napas. Sidang kembali berlanjut.

"Saksi boleh menjawab dengan ' _yes_ ', ' _no_ ', atau ' _silence_ '. Bila ada hal lain yang ingin diutarakan, silakan mengatakannya setelah pertanyaan selesai dibacakan."

Gintoki mengangguk. Di posisinya berdiri, ia bisa mendengar derik napas Takasugi yang tidak teratur.

"Saudara bernama Sakata Gintoki… yang tinggal bersama Takasugi Shinsuke?"

" _Yes_."

"Sebelumnya, anda pernah tinggal bersama Takasugi Shinsuke sebelum yang bersangkutan meninggalkan desa ini?"

" _Yes_."

"Saat itu, apakah anda sudah mengetahui bahwa Takasugi Shinsuke merupakan praktisi sihir?"

" _Silence_."

"Apakah anda tahu alasan Takasugi Shinsuke meninggalkan desa ini tiga tahun lalu?"

" _Silence_."

"Apakah, tahun lalu, ketika Takasugi Shinsuke kembali ke desa ini, anda mengetahui, atau mencurigai, Takasugi Shinsuke telah menggunakan Takasugi Kamui, putra angkatnya, sebagai subjek praktek sihir?"

Ujung matanya menangkap kepala Kamui tersentak, namun Takasugi tetap bergeming.

" _Silence_."

Hakim itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah, November lalu, saat Takasugi Shinsuke ditangkap dan dituduh sebagai penyihir, anda mengetahuinya?"

" _Yes_."

"Saksi lain menyebutkan bahwa ia mengetahui Takasugi Shinsuke adalah penyihir karena ia melakukan praktek sihir kepada anda. Benarkah hal itu?"

" _Yes._ "

"Apa yang dilakukan Takasugi Shinsuke saat itu pada anda?"

"Dia berusaha menyembuhkan luka saya."

"Apakah ada bekas luka sebagai bukti atau saksi lain?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ADA BEKAS LUKA, DIA PENYIHIR!" terdengar teriakan marah yang diamini oleh sebagian besar hadirin. "DIA BERUSAHA MELINDUNGI SI PENYIHIR, TANGKAP DIA JUGA!"

"Hadirin diharap tenang!" seru Hakim, mengetokkan palunya, mengatasi gelombang volume suara yang semakin meninggi.

"Kita ulangi; apakah ada bekas luka sebagai bukti atau saksi lain?"

" _Yes_. Bekas lukanya masih ada di perut sebelah kiri saya."

Gumaman terkejut bercampur komentar-komentar tidak percaya kembali menjalar; Hakim berdeham saat melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Anda yakin Takasugi Shinsuke tidak mencoba; memantrai, membius, mengguna-gunai, menghipnotis, atau memperalat anda?"

" _Yes_."

Sidang masih berlanjut.

"Anda boleh menjawab dengan ' _yes_ ', ' _no_ ', atau ' _silence_ '. Bila ada hal lain yang ingin diutarakan, silakan mengatakannya setelah pertanyaan selesai dibacakan."

Takasugi tidak menjawab; kepalanya terkulai semakin lemah.

"Apakah anda, terdakwa Takasugi Shinsuke, adalah benar seorang penyihir?"

" _Yes_ ," jawabnya dalam bisikan serak.

Jeritan yang bercampur makian terdengar dari kursi hadirin, suasana ribut selama beberapa saat sampai Hakim sekali lagi mengetokkan palunya.

"Sejak kapan anda menjadi seorang penyihir?"

Gintoki bahkan bisa _mendengar_ seringaian Takasugi.

"Sejak lahir."

"PENYIHIR TERKUTUK-!"

"BAKAR! BAKAR DIA!"

"DIA MEMBUNUH PUTRIKU!"

"DIHARAP TENANG!" suara Hakim berhasil mengatasi teriakan-teriakan penonton, namun butuh waktu hingga lima menit bagi lapangan untuk benar-benar senyap.

"Untuk apa anda mempelajari sihir?"

"… _silence_."

Sebuah kursi mendadak melayang dari barisan hadirin, telak menghajar kepala Takasugi. Secara reflek Gintoki langsung menolehkan kepalanya, mencari pelaku pelemparan—sementara Kamui menghambur ke arah Takasugi, memeluknya, berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan barang-barang yang mendadak dilemparkan dari arah belakang.

"JAWAB! JAWAB, PENYIHIR!"

"CEPAT BICARA, PENYIHIR BANGSAT!"

"KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU, PENYIHIR!"

Semua benda beterbangan—kursi, buku, batu, tongkat, paying—Gintoki, tanpa pikir panjang, berlari ke arah Kamui dan Takasugi, merentangkan tangan, berusaha melindungi mereka berdua.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN ATAU SIDANG TERPAKSA DITUTUP—" namun Hakim juga tidak luput dari lemparan batu.

"Shinsuke…" Kamui merintih, memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. Takasugi menghela napas, melirik Gintoki sekilas, lalu memejamkan mata, menyandarkan kepala yang kini bersimbah darah pada pundak kecil Kamui; tersenyum pahit menikmati jalannya sidang.

.

Bulan Juni menjelang saat Shinpachi kembali menyusuri jalan yang sama, dengan maksud yang sama dengan beberapa bulan lalu, namun kali ini ia membawa sebotol termos.

 _KRIT_.

Semenjak sebulan lalu, Takasugi yang baik pendengaran maupun penglihatannya memburuk semenjak persidangan terakhir memintanya untuk sengaja membunyikan batang besi saat menyelinap sebagai tanda baginya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Shinsuke - _san_ , selamat malam," ujar Shinpachi, berlutut di samping Takasugi.

Takasugi hanya meringis, tidak mampu menjawab.

"Hari ini aku membawa sup kaldu spesial buatan Gin - _san_ ," jelas Shinpachi sambil tersenyum, teringat bahwa baru November lalu Takasugi berkata ringan bahwa ia ingin mencoba berpura-pura sakit agar ia bisa mencicipi sup masakan Gintoki.

Namun baru dua teguk, Takasugi terbatuk-batuk, napasnya tersengal. "Shinsuke- _san_? Shinsuke- _san_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Shinpachi menjatuhkan tutup termos yang dibawanya dengan panik, menepuk-nepuk punggung Takasugi dengan hati-hati.

Bukannya mereda, pundak Takasugi yang tinggal tulang terbungkus kulit mengejat hebat saat ia terbatuk, memuntahkan sebagian besar sup yang diminumnya, bercampur dengan segumpal kecil darah.

"Tidak—" suara Takasugi serak saat menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Maaf," ujarnya, menghela napas pendek. Shinpachi tersenyum canggung. Ia meraih tutup termos, menatap Takasugi. "Mau lagi?" tawarnya, namun Takasugi hanya menggeleng lemah. "Katakan pada Gintoki, sup buatannya menjijikkan. Aku jadi mual," ejeknya dalam bisikan parau, menyeringai.

Shinpachi tertawa. Ia menutup termos saat merasakan kepala Takasugi bersandar pada punggungnya. "Shinsuke- _san_ —"

"Maaf, Shinpachi."

Shinpachi terenyak. "Shin…Shinsuke- _san_?"

"Leherku pegal terus-terusan menunduk. Bisa temani aku sampai aku tertidur?"

Shinpachi tersenyum, dalam diam menunggu hingga deru napas Takasugi menjadi teratur. Ia perlahan-lahan menutup termos yang dibawanya, menyeka airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ternyata buatanku memang masih belum cukup enak," bisiknya.

.

 **[June 9, 1692. 09:15]**

"Apakah anda, terdakwa Takasugi Shinsuke, menggunakan sihir untuk memodifikasi tubuh putra anda sendiri, Takasugi Kamui?"

" _Yes_."

Jeritan-jeritan marah terdengar dari balik pagar yang sengaja dibangun untuk melindungi Takasugi dari 'kecelakaan kursi' lain.

"Apakah anda, terdakwa Takasugi Shinsuke, dalam pengasingan, tetap menggunakan sihir, dan/atau malah meningkatkan kemampuan anda?"

" _Yes_."

"Apakah anda, terdakwa Takasugi Shinsuke, begitu kembali ke desa ini dan tinggal bersama keluarga mr. Sakata Gintoki, tetap melanjutkan praktek sihir pada putra anda, dan juga pada mr. Sakata sendiri?"

" _Yes_."

"Apakah anda, terdakwa Takasugi Shinsuke, memantrai putri mr. Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Kagura, untuk menyerang ketiga korban; Katsura Kotarou, Obi Hajime, dan Ann Elliot?"

Takasugi memejamkan matanya.

" _No._ "

.

 **[June 9, 1692. 05:10 PM]**

Gintoki meremas surat beramplop coklat itu.

Di hadapannya, Kagura masih tertidur nyenyak. Masih belum berubah semenjak insting Yato (menurut Gintoki) dalam dirinya mendadak bangkit dan memecahkan tubuhnya dari dalam.

Ia menunduk, mencium kening Kagura.

Begitu ia kembali menengadah, setitik airmata jatuh di pipi gadis kecil itu.

.

 **[June 9, 1692. 01:10 AM]**

Kamui berjongkok di depan jeruji yang mengurung Takasugi.

"Shinsuke," panggilnya.

Takasugi menengadah.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Takasugi tersenyum samar, menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Janji?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Kamui menatapnya. Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Janji?" ulangnya.

Takasugi tertawa.

Dan mengangguk sekali lagi.

.

 **[June 10, 1692. 02:10 AM]**

 _KRIT_.

Takasugi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat dilihatnya Shinpachi memanjat celah.

"Shinsuke- _san_!" bisik Shinpachi, kaget karena baru pertama kali ini dilihatnya Takasugi trebangun sebelum kedatangannya.

Takasugi menyeringai.

"Hari ini aku mencoba membuat sup favorit Shinsuke- _san_ —" ucapannya terputus saat Takasugi menggeleng. Shinpachi terperangah.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya serak.

"Tadi aku meminta Kamui- _nii_ mencobanya, dan dia bilang enak."

"Kupikir Shinsuke- _san_ juga akan menyukainya—"

"—setidaknya, mau mencoba satu tegukan?"

Namun Takasugi tetap menggeleng.

Shinpachi tertunduk.

"Shinpachi."

Shinpachi mengakat wajahnya, setengah _shock_ dengan suara Takasugi, separuh penasaran.

"Kemari."

Dan Shinpachi beringsut mendekat, cukup dekat baginya untuk menangkap tarikan napas Takasugi.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong," bisiknya, menarik napas.

"Tolong jaga Gintoki, Otae dan Kagura sampai aku kembali."

' _Ini surat keputusan dari Yang Mulia terkait sidang yang dimulai pukul sembilan tadi pagi.'_

' _Gin-_ san _, apa isinya?'_

Kilasan-kilasan sepanjang sore; Kamui yang mematahkan meja dan langsung pergi entah kemana, kakak perempuanya yang menutup mulutnya sambil akhirnya mengalah pada isakan dan Gintoki yang tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi masuk ke kamar Kagura- _chan_ membayang di matanya.

"Bisa?"

Shinpachi menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan bantahan.

Patah-patah, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Takasugi tersenyum sambil menghela napas, menyandarkan keningnya pada dahi Shinpachi.

"Terimakasih."

Biasanya, kalimat dan perbuatan sederhana yang dilakukan Takasugi ini cukup membuat wajah Shinpachi memerah, namun pagi ini dadanya terasa mau meledak.

.

 **[June 10, 1692. 10:12 PM]**

Tali bundar di tiang gantungan diturunkan.

Shinpachi yang menggenggam termos berisikan sup favorit (mendiang) ayahnya mengawasinya dari jauh.

Lidahnya kelu.

Menelan ludah, ia beranjak dari sana, berbalik arah menuju rumahnya.

' _Siapa yang nggak suka buncis?'_

Satu langkah.

' _Mungkin lain kali aku harus pura-pura sakit agar bisa mencicipi sup buatannya.'_

Sepuluh langkah.

' _Yakin kalian tidak salah orang?'_

Dua puluh langkah.

' _Aku bukannya mau memarahi siapapun, kok.'_

Tiga puluh langkah—

' _Terimakasih. Aku juga sayang padamu.'_

Shinpachi berhenti menghitung, ia mulai berlari.

' _Terimakasih.'_

Menangis, berteriak memanggil-manggil 'ayah'nya.

' _Sama-sama, anak manis.'_

Mana sempat peduli pada beberapa orang yang menoleh, sebagian cemas memandangnya.

' _Tolong jaga Gintoki, Otae dan Kagura sampai aku kembali,'_

' _Sampai kapan?'_

Shinpachi terantuk batu, teriakannya terputus.

' _Secepatnya.'_

Bocah yang belum genap berumur sepuluh tahun itu menangis keras.

* * *

 **(EPILOG)**

Out beyond ideas of wrongdoing and rightdoing, there is a field. I'll meet you there

— _Jalāl ad-Dīn Muhammad Rūmī_

* * *

"Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa, mengacak helaian rambut jingga yang dikepang rapat.

Remaja tanggung itu meregangkan tubuhnya, lantas melompat dari atas batu yang sedari tadi dipijaknya.

"Kalau dipikir lagi, ternyata memang sangat telat, ya," celetuknya.

Seorang lagi, yang turut melompat dari atas batu (dengan gerakan yang jauh lebih hati-hati) menelengkan kepala, menyeringai.

Takasugi Kamui menyeringai lebar saat menatap lawan bicaranya—yang mendengus.

"Sudah tahu begitu. Jangan lambat-lambat. Ayo jemput keluarga kita."

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

Ciye yang berhasil baca sampai sini. Nggak pegel? /digamparreaders

….permintaan maaf biasa nggak akan cukup buat minta maaf, nih. Oke, jadi ini ceritanya _draft_ baru rampung tanggal 10 dan tanggal 11 mulai ngebut nulis, bhahahk. Itupun dengan _draft_ yang kemana-mana, yang tadinya cuma sebaris dua baris mendadak jadi sehalaman dua halaman /ngelusdada

 _Setting theme_ , seperti yang bisa dilihat di quote bab V, ngambil dari Salem's Witch Trials tahun 1692. DAN WHY INI MALAH CUMA JADI TEMPELAN GUSTI. Maaf, ini sejarahnya nggak ngena, ya? ( Q _ Q )

Di sejarah asli, tahun 1689 penguasa di Inggris memulai perang dengan Perancis di koloni-koloni Amerika. Hal itu mendorong pengungsi berdatangan ke daerah Essex, Desa Salem di Massachusetts di Bay Colony—sekarang dikenal sebagai Danvers—jadi tentang Gintoki dkk dan keluarga Elliot yang imigran memang bener kayak gitu kejadiannya. Cuma, ya, imigran disini fiktif (iyalah) hahaha.

Saat menjelang tahun 1700an, sedang terjadi religiusisasi di dataran Amerika, jadi yang berbau-bau sihir dan segala macam horor lain ditabukan. Makanya waktu Takasugi (ceritanya) bisa sihir di usianya yang masih muda dan peristiwa 'pembunuhan' Shouyou- _sensei_ yang enggak sempat diceritakan terjadi, Takasugi dianggap tabu dan memutuskan buat pergi. Ini maksudnya Gintoki Takasugi suka melebih-lebihkan—hey, siapa yang tahan kalo tiap hari jadi bahan gosip sekampung?

Untuk bagian Kagura mendadak ngamuk jadi Yato Mode… duh, maafkan karena sudah merusak _heroine_ tercinta ini ( ; - ; ) sebelumnya sempet ada pertimbangan siapa yang mau ngamuk, Kamui atau Kagura, tapi kemudian ada masukan 'kayaknya Kagura, deh. Yato Mode-nya lebih ngena' dan akhirnya dipilihlah Kagura. Dia ngebunuh tiga orang (GYAAA) karena disesuaikan dengan jumlah terdakwa pertama yang juga berjumlah tiga orang. Korban Kagura namanya diambil dari Ann Putnam, di sejarah asli gadis berusia 11 tahun ini merupakan salah satu korban 'tukang sihir'.

Dann tenang aja, _open-court_ itu cuma rekaan hahaha. Aslinya nggak sekejam itu, karena penduduk bener-bener ketakutan dan enggak sempet ngurusin terdakwa, haha. Ini dibuat hanya untuk mendramatisir suasana /boboan/ tentu aja para terduga tukang sihir dikasih penjara asli dan bukannya kandang kayak yang saya kasih ke Takasugi haha /nangis/ untuk referensi pengadilan, jujur sampai jam 8 malam ini saya NGGA TAU BAKAL ADA ADEGAN GINIAN WTFH. Saya ngebut rewatch Mardock Scrambles Trilogy buat referensi dadakan, jadi saya minta maaf dengan amat sangat kalo ada bagian yang enggak sesuai dengan jalannya persidangan irl. m( _ _ )m

Takasugi 'dieksekusi' *uhuk* tanggal 10 Juni, sesuai dengan sejarah aslinya, terdakwa pertama diekseksui pada tanggal yang sama.

Ohiya, disini TakaShin Cuma jadi oyako karena… ini pair yang bahkan enggak pernah terpikirkan di benak saya, dan bagi saya Takasugi itu uke to the max ( TT ^ TT ) maafkaaaaannnn /dogeza

Makasih buat mba **Moon Waltz** yang udah melatih kemasoan saya dengan menyelenggarakan event ini w) *ini pujian, lho. Jangan maraaah /kedip*

Dan makasih juga buat readers yang udah bersedia mampir, rekan seperjuangan nulis yang saya sayang sepenuh hati *tebarkan hati disini*

See ya 'v')/"

* * *

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
